A Meretriz
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Veneza é palco do amor entre Edward Masen, o conde Cullen e a jovem Isabella Marie. Um amor repleto de paixão e desejo, brigas e intrigas. Onde dois jovens buscam o amor apesar dos sofrimentos que já passaram. Mais terão que enfrentar muitos obstáculos para enfim terem o seu feliz para sempre. Afinal a vida não é fácil quando se ama uma meretriz.
1. Prólogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Seu corpo se movia sensualmente sobre o dele, as mãos grandes apertando a cintura delicada, sentindo a pele quente e suada, o cheiro exótico do prazer preenchendo o ar.

- Tão linda. – ele sussurrou, vendo os seios brancos com mamilos rosados subindo e descendo, enquanto ela tomava seu prazer, ao mesmo tempo em que o fazia delirar.

- Oh... – ela gemeu quando apertou com um pouco mais de força sua cintura fina, e a puxou de encontro ao seu membro pulsante. As pequenas mãos espalmaram em seu peito, e as dele subiram, pela sua cintura, causando pequenos arrepios pelo corpo todo, segurou os seios macios, que preenchiam perfeitamente suas mãos.

Ela gemeu e o som o excitou ainda mais, beliscou os mamilos, e sentiu o pequeno corpo tremer sobre o seu. Sua feminilidade pulsava, mastigando seu membro com força. Gemeu sentindo-se cada vez mais próximo da liberação, e a puxou para baixo, e a beijou enquanto ambos alcançavam o cume do prazer.

Ainda ofegante e sem se separar ele a abraçou apertado e beijou o ombro nu, a pele cheirava a rosas e prazer.

Viu ela levantar o rosto, e o sorriso doce e inocente que o cativou desde a primeira vez. Acariciou a face delicada, pensando em como podia ter se apaixonado por ela.

Mais ao ver os olhos marrons como chocolate derretido, brilharem divertidos, sorriu e fechou os olhos. Na verdade era fácil se apaixonar por ela. Só que não devia.

Ela não lhe pertencia. Pertencia a todos.

Mais nem por isso deixava de amar sua doce meretriz.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Veneza, 1525**

O sol começava a nascer, quando a mulher alta de cabelos loiros, bateu na porta da casa de Madame Denalli. Um choro baixinho ecoava e a mulher resmungou, apertando o braço da menina que arrastava consigo.

- Quieta.

- Por favor... – ela choramingou o que só irritou mais a mulher, que apertou o braço da menina com mais força e voltou a bater na porta da imponente mansão.

Esperou mais alguns minutos, antes de bater novamente, quando ouviu passos apressados e uma mulher de cabelos negros abrir aporta, trajando somente uma camisola de seda preta com rendas, coberto, por um robe também de seda vermelha.

- Desculpe a demora. – falou a bela mulher com lábios pintados de vermelho e sorriu para a mulher que assentiu e empurrou a menina chorosa para a frente. Os olhos azuis profundos avaliaram a pequena menina, parecia uma boneca de porcelana.

Pele pálida, mais ao mesmo tempo, suave e macia, os grandes olhos castanhos e o cabelo mogno contratavam perfeitamente com a beleza delicada e frágil.

- Uma boneca, como você disse.

- Ela vai servir?

- Você tem certeza? Sabe que se deixá-la, não a terá de volta. A não ser que pague o que lhe der por ela.

- Eu sei. – a menina se encolheu agarrada a uma pequena trouxa de roupas e a mulher riu e se abaixou.

- Olá pequena. Sou Carmen.

- Oi.

- Quantos anos tem?

- 14. – Carmen sorriu e acariciou as bochechas pálidas e úmidas.

- Eu fico com ela. – estendeu uma pequena bolsa de dinheiro para a mulher, que abriu brevemente a bolsa e conferiu o valor. Olhou para a filha que estava abandonando e se abaixou olhando nos olhos tão parecidos com os do pai.

- Sei que parece que estou lhe abandonando. Mais é para seu bem. Você poderá ter um futuro, ler seus livros, ter aulas. Sabe que se ficássemos juntas viveríamos na pobreza.

- Mamãe... – implorou chorando copiosamente e a mulher se levantou e passou levemente a mão sobre os cabelos escuros, depois empurrou levemente o corpo da menina em direção a Carmen.

E sem mais palavras se foi. A menina chorou mais, e sentiu os braços da mulher a sua volta. O cheiro doce de flores que saiam dos cabelos dela a envolveu e fungou apreciando o abraço. Quando se acalmou se afastou da mulher que sorria e segurou o rosto pequeno entre as mãos.

- Qual seu nome pequena?

- Isabella Marie Swan. – a mulher sorriu levemente.

- Agora é somente Isabella Marie. Você sabe por que está aqui?

- Por que minha mãe não me quis. – Carmen suspirou, quantas meninas já recebeu e todas diziam as mesmas coisas. Mais a garotinha de pele pálida percebia a verdade.

- Sim. Mais você entende o que eu faço aqui? – a menina corou a fazendo sorrir.

- Percebi que é esperta Isabella.

- Sou? – Carmen riu e ficou de pé segurando a pequena mão fria entre a sua.

- Claro que é. E isso é bom. Eu irei lhe ensinar muitas coisas. E você será uma grande meretriz.

- Meretriz? – perguntou confusa e Carmen riu.

- Claro amor. Não somos simples prostitutas. Somos damas, esposas da noite. Temos que ser cultas, espertas, e belas. E você tem tudo para ser grandiosa. – a menina sorriu encantada com a mulher a sua frente.

Nunca vira uma mulher tão bonita. Os cabelos negros cumpridos, era cacheados e sedosos, e tinha olhos da cor do céu. O azul mais bonito que já viu.

Deixou de olhar a mulher e reparou na casa. Elas seguiam por um longo corredor. A mansão era linda, com quadros nas paredes e cortinas coloridas e muito bonitas. Nada comparado com sua antiga casa.

Uma lagrima escapou de sua bochecha, quando lembrou do que deixara para traz. Não era rica, mais tinha um pai e uma mãe e agora não tinha mais nada. Outra lagrima escorreu a lembrar do pai querido que nunca mais veria. A guerra o havia levado e sua mãe para se livrar do peso a estava vendendo.

Continuou olhando em volta, desejando que conseguisse agüentar a vida que o destino lhe impunha tão cruelmente. A mulher parou diante de portas duplas e sorrindo as empurrou, dando a visão de um belo e grande quarto.

As paredes eram em tom creme com dourado. Havia uma cama enorme no centro coberta com um colcha creme, e parecia muito macia, uma grande penteadeira com um espelho redondo brilhante mais afastado, e um biombo que escondia pelas sombras uma banheira. Havia também uma pequena mesa de café com duas cadeiras, e algumas poltronas, e um enorme guarda-roupa.

- Gostou amor?

- Sim. – sussurrou Isabella encantada, o quarto era maior que sua casa, sua antiga casa, Carmen sorriu.

- Entre é seu.

- Meu?

- Sim querida. Eu cuido muito bem das minhas meninas. E a partir de hoje você pertence a família. – ela assentiu e entrou no quarto.

Carmen deu um beijo na testa de Isabella e acariciou seu rosto.

- Você será grandiosa Isabella Marie. Terá todos os homens de Veneza aos seus pés. – ela falou sorrindo e saiu.

Isabella não entendeu as palavras de Carmen. Mais sabia que elas significavam que seu destino guardava grandes coisas para ela.

**Alguns anos depois**

**Veneza, 1530**

- Vamos Tânia, não seja molenga. – gritou a jovem de cabelos escuros, a pele pálida corada pela corrida, e um sorriso matreiro no rosto.

A jovem suspirou e correu mais rápido atrás da amiga. A jovem loira parou quando viu Isabella parada.

- O que foi?

- Acho que Carmem já deu por nossa falta.

- Isabella! – resmungou Tânia, sabia que não devia ter seguido a amiga. Mais era impossível negar algo a Isabella.

- Não se preocupe.

- Fala isso por que é a queridinha dela. – resmungou e Isabella sorriu. Desde que chegara a casa de Madame Denalli sempre fora tratada como se fosse filha de Madame.

A princesinha da casa, como algumas meninas a chamavam. Mais Isabella sabia o que Carmen queria dela. Somente prepará-la para o futuro. Um futuro que muitas garotas com 14 anos nunca sonhariam para si. Um futuro que agora era sua realidade.

Porem Isabella, desde que colocara os pés na casa de Carmen havia aceitado seu destino. E somente usufruía o que ele lhe proporcionava.

Ela sorriu e tirou os sapatos. Tânia a imitou e na ponta dos pés entrou pela cozinha. As garotas eram proibidas de sair durante o dia sem acompanhante. Havia muita maldade do povo quando sabiam onde elas moravam. Isabella, no entanto, um espírito livre, sempre que podia fugia, diversas vezes arrastando Tânia consigo. Eram amigas desde que chegou a casa. Inseparáveis, porem muito diferentes. Onde Isabella era a alegria e espontaneidade, Tânia era cautelosa e seria. Mais ambas dividiam o mesmo futuro. Eram meretrizes na casa de Madame Denalli.

As duas jovens andaram na ponta dos pés pela escada do fundo, já quase chegando ao segundo andar quando viram Carmen as esperando no primeiro degrau.

- Tia... – se apressou Tânia, mais ao ver o semblante irritado da tia se calou. Isabella suspirou e foi até Carmen e sorriu.

- Boa tarde tia.

- Isabella...

- Eu sei, eu sei.

- Se sabe por que teima em me desobedecer.

- Você viu o sol que está hoje? – Carmen rolou os olhos, por que Isabella teimava em ser tão difícil.

- Tânia vá para seu quarto. Tem que se preparar para a noite. – Tânia assentiu e subiu as escadas rapidamente, dando um olhar preocupado a Isabella, que sorriu acenando para a amiga. Assim que a garota sumiu de vista, Carmen voltou à atenção para sua mais teimosa menina.

- Isabella...

- Eu sei. Já vou me vestir.

- Isabella... – ela que já estava andando parou e encarou madame.

- Desculpe. Mais não pude me conter. – Carmen rolou os olhos.

- Explique isso para o barão. – ela mordeu os lábios carnudos.

- Ele esta ai?

- Há algum tempo.

- Merda.

- Isabella!

- Perdoe-me. – falou já subindo a escada e Carmen a seguiu.

- Você sabe que está a disposição total do barão.

- Eu sei mais ele nunca vem tão cedo.

- Não importa Isabella. Ele a queria e você não estava.

- Mais ele está me esperando não é? – falou alegremente e entrou no quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Assim que as portas duplas se fecharam as suas costas o homem alto e forte levantou o rosto a observando. Sorriu ao vê-la e a chamou com o dedo. Isabella sorriu ao ver seu barão.

O belo homem alto e forte, os cabelos negros curtos, o rosto lindo e o sorriso matreiro. Seu amante assíduo, e o favorito. Não o amava, mais o que mais podia querer dessa vida. Pelo menos ele era gentil.

- Onde estava? – a voz alta e rouca ecoou e ela mordeu o lábio nervosa.

- Passeando.

- Estava te esperando. – ela fez um biquinho.

-Já tem que ir. – ele riu e a puxou para seu colo quando estava bem próxima.

- Ainda não.

- Então me deixe compensá-lo pela demora. – falou o abraçando pelo pescoço e ele sorriu. Já passando as mãos pelo corpo pequeno e delicado, ela suspirou e desceu os lábios pelo pescoço do barão, sorriu quando ele gemeu baixo.

- Estive te esperando ansiosamente minha pequena Isabella. – ele sussurrou contra a pele dela, e a ouviu rir baixinho.

- Estou aqui meu barão. Faça o que quiser comigo. – ele sorriu passando as mãos grandes pelo corpo dela, acariciando as curvas delicadas, sua boca grudou em seu pescoço a fazendo gemer baixinho.

A língua subindo por sua garganta, provando cada pedaço de pele, mordiscou o queixo e seguiu subindo para os lábios, mais ela virou o rosto e recebeu um beijo na bochecha.

- Não seja levado. – ele riu.

- Queria um beijo seu, minha pequena.

- Nada de beijo. Mais posso te compensar. – ele suspirou mais acabou sorrindo.

- Compense-me então. – ela sorriu marota e desceu do colo dele, e se ajoelhou aos seus pés, as mãos tocando a masculinidade do barão, que gemeu com o contato.

- Continue minha pequena. – gemeu de olhos fechados, enquanto sentia ela abrir suas calças retirando seu membro pulsante e o devorando.

[...]

Horas mais tarde, Isabella olhava o barão MacCarty se vestir, estava nua sobre a cama, somente os lençóis a cobriam seu corpo languido.

Sorriu preguiçosamente e fechou os olhos. Sentiu os dedos do barão em seus lábios, e abriu os olhos o encarando.

- Já vou minha pequena Isabella. – ela sorriu.

- Nos vemos a noite? – ele suspirou.

- Não sei. Tenho um jantar entediante.

- Venha mais tarde. Guardarei momento para nos.

- Sua doce promessa me alegra, pequena. – ela sorriu e sentou-se deixando o lençol cair e seus seios nus a mostra.

- Sabe que é meu favorito, meu barão.

- Diz isso a todos.

- Não, somente você. – ele sorriu e deu um beijo na testa dela.

- Guarde um momento para nos. Farei o possível para vir. – ela sorriu e voltou a se deitar enquanto via o barão sumir através das portas duplas.

[...]

O Emmett Hale, barão MacCarty, caminhava com passos apressados pela sua enorme propriedade, a gôndola, acabara de deixá-lo a porta e suspirou ao ver uma das criadas o esperando.

Já sabia do que se tratava, mais não deixava de se aborrecer. Justo hoje que estava de tão bom humor, depois de passar horas com sua pequena Isabella nos braços.

Sua, nunca fora, e nunca seria.

Não quando tinha uma esposa infeliz e grávida para acalmar. Entrou empurrando as portas duplas que davam para o quarto, onde sua jovem esposa estava deitada em uma imensa cama, e com uma cara nada feliz.

- Olá meu amor. – falou sarcástico e a viu sua expressão piorar se fosse possível.

- Onde estava? Não, não diga. Eu sei muito bem.

- Se sabe por que pergunta. – ela estreitou os olhos.

- Emmett Hale, como ousa...

- Chega Rose. O que a faz ficar de mau humor hoje?

- Edward, está vindo para cá.

- Sim?

- Pode se comportar como um marido descente em sua visita?

- Pode se comportar com a esposa amorosa que era quando nos casamos? – ela estreitou mais os olhos.

- Parece-me que culpa-me por ser um devasso.

- Um homem não procura na rua o que tem em casa.

- Emmett!

- Rosalie! – ela bufou e se jogou nos travesseiros.

Odiava- Se eu estivesse em condições, iria ai lhe dar uns bons tabefes. – ele riu.

- Olha ai, a esposa amorosa com quem me casei. – ela rolou os olhos.

- Sorte sua que carrego seu filho.

- Sim. Sorte a minha. Escute Rose, eu não quero que nosso casamento acabe. Prometo me comportar quando seu irmão estiver aqui.

- Obrigada.

- Mais alguma coisa querida? – ela negou e viu o marido sair sem nem lhe dar um beijo.

Odiava essa situação.

Seu casamento desmoronava diante de seus olhos. E não havia nada que pudesse fazer para evitar.

Sua gravidez só piorava as coisas. O fato de não poder sequer sair da cama, só a afligia. Sabia que era comum homens terem amantes.

Mais se sentia tão inútil, ao saber que não fora capaz de segurar o próprio marido. Uma vontade absurda de chorar a assolou, mais segurou as lagrimas. Não pretendia se deixar cair.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada da criada anunciando que seu irmão acabara de chegar.

Sentiu-se mais animada. Sabia que com a chegada de Edward, as coisas finalmente iriam se acertar.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

- Edward, como vai. – Emmett apertou animadamente a mão do cunhado que sorriu.

- Bem. E como vão as coisas com Rose. Ela não me pareceu muito animada em sua ultima carta. – Emmett suspirou se sentando e indicou uma poltrona a Edward que sentou esperando a resposta do cunhado.

- É a gravidez. O medico a colocou de repouso absoluto. Fica quase o dia todo na cama.

- Você lhe faz companhia? – Edward falou imaginando que era o dever de um marido. Pelo menos foi o seu enquanto sua doce Ângela, convalescia.

- Quando minhas obrigações permitem. – falou displicente.

- Rosalie passa o dia todo sozinha?

- Claro que não. Ela tem amigas que a vem visitar. – Edward assentiu entendendo.

Pelo jeito o cunhado, não gostava de ficar com Rose, não quando ela estava doente. Suspirou pesadamente. Não fora a favor, do casamento de Rose, mais a mãe que estava doente, insistira, assim como a própria Rose. Não que fosse contra Emmett, mais conhecia a fama do cunhado de libertino, e temia pelo futuro da irmã.

Mas fora voto vetado, e as duas mulheres decidiram que Rose se casaria com Emmett. E veja no que deu. Edward se levantou.

- Quero ver Rose.

- Claro, claro. – ambos se levantaram, Emmett tocou uma sineta e uma criada apareceu imediatamente. – Leve meu cunhado, até sua senhora. – a jovem assentiu e começou a andar.

Edward deu um aceno de cabeça para Emmett, e seguiu a criada para o andar de cima. A casa de sua irmã era muito bonita, grande e espaçosa e decorada com muito bom gosto pela própria Rosalie.

Ele viu a jovem bater na grande porta e a voz de sua irmã murmurar um "entre". Assim que entrou sorriu ao ver sua jovem e linda irmã, a pele mais pálida que o normal, os longos cabelos loiros estavam sem o costumeiro brilho, sua aparência frágil o desarmou.

- Oh Rose. – caminhou até ela sentando na beirada da cama e segurando as mãos frias entre as suas.

- Edward, querido. Que bom vê-lo. – ele levou as mãos dela aos lábios.

- Minha querida, como está?

- Bem. – falou dando um sorriso fraco.

- Não minta para mim. Nunca tivemos segredos antes. – ela caiu sobre os travesseiros.

- Meu casamento Edward, desmorona diante dos meus olhos. E nada posso fazer, enquanto estiver presa a essa maldita cama.

- Se arrepende de casar?

- Não, claro que não. Amo Emmett, mais depois que engravidei as coisas não vão bem. Ele... – ela corou levemente abaixando a cabeça, Edward segurou seu queixo a fazendo olhá-lo.

- Ele o que?

- Ele me trai. – Edward esperou ver tristeza nos olhos da irmã, mais a única coisa que brilhava nos intensos olhos azuis era ódio.

- Rosalie!

- Não, não. Eu sei o que vai dizer. Mais eu não vou desistir do meu casamento. Emmett é meu marido, e eu o amo.

- Eu sei irmã. Mais vai se prestar ao papel de esposa traída? – ela afastou o rosto da mão dele.

- Não sabe como odeio essa situação. Mais foi por isso que te chamei.

- Rosalie...

- Precisa me ajudar irmão.

- Farei qualquer coisa para vê-la feliz.

- Então tire Isabella Marie do meu caminho.

[...]

A casa de madame Denalli fervilhava com os mais nobres de toda a Veneza. Duques, condes, barões e bispos. Homens que vinham para se divertir nas festas dadas na mansão de Carmen Denalli.

Todos sabiam de onde ela tirara toda sua riqueza, e o que pagava sua comida, roupas e principalmente o que financiava suas belas sobrinhas.

Eram assim que eram conhecidas as jovens que moravam sobre o teto de madame Denalli. Suas belas sobrinhas, que agora desfilavam em lindos vestidos de seda, conversando e passeando com os nobres da cidade.

Bella riu alto enquanto o duque Newton, sussurrava promessas em seu ouvido, chamando assim a atenção de muitos nobres que desejariam estar no lugar do jovem duque.

- Não, não, meu caro duque. – sussurrou em seu ouvido o fazendo se arrepiar.

- Vamos bela Isabella, deixe-me comprar aquele lindo vestido para você. – ela sorriu mordendo os lábios.

- E o que meu jovem duque quer em troca? – ele sorriu enrolando uma mecha do cabelo escuro dela no dedo.

- Uma tarde em vossa companhia.

- Meu caro duque. Precisarei de mais que um belo vestido para isso. – ele sorriu.

- Lhe darei quantos vestidos desejar. – ela sorriu mais e tocou o peito do duque com as pontas dos dedos.

- Converse com titia. Se ela aprovar, será uma honra passar uma tarde em sua companhia. – ele sorriu mais e segurou a mão dela a levando aos lábios, e se afastou imediatamente.

Bella riu e se virou para ir a procura de alguma bebida quando viu Jessica vir furiosa em sua direção.

- O que fazia com meu duque. – resmungou com o rosto vermelho.

- Você devia perguntar isso para seu duque Jessica, e não para mim.

- Isabella...

- Chega Jessica. – a voz de madame Denalli, fez a jovem de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos negros se calar imediatamente.

- Mais madame...

- Jessica, o duque pediu uma tarde com Isabella. E lembre-se que somos uma família. Tudo que os homens dão para uma, no final é para todas. Vivemos da boa vontade desses cavalheiros. Nenhum deles nos pertencem, assim como não pertencemos a nenhum homem.

- Sim madame.

- Agora vá. O bispo Volturi deseja sua companhia. – Jessica lançou um olhar de ódio para Bella que sorriu enquanto via a jovem sair pisando duro.

- Obrigada madame.

- Isabella?

- Eu não fiz nada. Ele veio atrás de mim. – Carmem suspirou pesadamente.

- Está bem. Amanhã passara a tarde com o jovem duque.

- Claro, madame. – Carmem sorriu e se afastou para conversar com alguns conhecidos.

Bella olhou em volta para ver se tinha alguém interessante, mais os mesmos velhos de sempre, gostaria de passar uma noite com seu barão. Mais as palavras de Carmem vieram como um tapa.

Ele não era dela, assim como ela nunca seria de ninguém.

[...]

A gôndola seguia pelas ruas de Veneza, Edward respirou o ar puro da manhã, sentindo o vento nos cabelos, adora aquela cidade, seus rios que circundavam toda as ruas, as casas altas e com flores na janela, Ângela teria adorado. E ver seu sorriso o faria tão feliz, mais isso era passado e sua alma estava tão triste que nada o animaria.

A gôndola continuava seguindo e ele sentou com os pensamento perdidos. As palavras de sua irmã rodeando sua cabeça.

Como ela queria que ele acabasse com uma meretriz. Uma mulher que nada lhe importava, e nem ela devia se levar pelo ciúmes. Ela não passava de um passatempo para Emmett. Logo ele se cansaria dela.

Mais Rosalie insistira que desse um jeito na bendita mulher. Seus pensamento foram interrompidos quando avistou uma jovem correndo descalça, os cabelos escuros esvoaçando em sua corrida, sua pele pálida, tão branca como neve, o corpo delicado e cheio de curvas era perfeito e se viu hipnotizado por ela, e seu sorriso enquanto corria.

- Vá para a margem. – ordenou ao jovem que guiava a gôndola, e viu a jovem parar e olhar para uma suntuosa mansão e olhar para os lados, enquanto se encostava a parede para se esconder nas sombras.

Seria um criada que fugiu dos deveres, pensou enquanto a gôndola, se aproximava da margem e pode vê-la melhor.

Os longos cabelos caiam como cascatas sobre as costas, os lábios cheios e vermelhos estavam entreabertos, o nariz pequeno e arrebitado se franzia enquanto olhava a movimentação na casa.

- Posso lhe ajudar. – falou quando saiu da gôndola e viu a jovem colocar a mão no peito e sorrir arfante.

- Me assustou milorde.

- Perdoe-me. Não pretendia. – ela sorriu mais e se viu hipnotizado cada vez mais pela jovem, com lindos olhos chocolates.

- Não se preocupe milorde, eu já estou em casa.

- Permite perguntar, mais por que não entra?

- Estou me escondendo. – riu e apontou para a janela, onde uma mulher de longos cabelos negros olhava pela janela a procura de alguém.

- Trabalha naquela casa? – a jovem o olhou desconfiada e riu.

- Pode se dizer que sim. – assim que a mulher sumiu da janela a jovem suspirou e se virou para ele. – Adeus milorde, e obrigada pela oferta. – antes que ela fosse ele segurou seu pulso.

- Qual o nome da senhorita.

- Isabella.

- Isabella. – ele repetiu a fazendo sorrir e se afastar, enquanto levantava um pouco as saias e saia correndo para a porta dos fundos da casa.

Ele voltou para a gôndola com um sorriso nos lábios. Que jovem encantadora, pensou lembrando dos lindos sorriso que lhe dirigiu. Quando seus olhos caíram no jovem que guiava a gôndola, viu que ele sorria malicioso.

- Algo errado?

- Não milorde. Só estava admirando a jovem Isabella.

- A conhece?

- Todos a conhecem. É Isabella Marie, uma das sobrinhas de Madame Denalli.

Edward encarou o jovem estático. Aquela era a rival de sua irmã. Agora entendia por que o cunhado estava tão encantado na jovem.

Mais havia feito uma promessa e afastaria essa jovem do seu cunhado. Ainda não sabia como, mais o faria. Pelo bem de sua irmã.

[...]

- Isabella Marie.

- Sim, madame. – falou enquanto tirava as roupas sujas e lavava os pés.

- Aonde estava.

- Em meu quarto.

- Isabella! – ela riu lembrando em como conseguira escapulir sem ser pega, lógico que madame sabia de sua fuga, mais chegara antes do duque, então não fizera nada de errado.

- Carmem já estou quase pronta. – gritou enquanto penteava os cabelos sentava na grande cômoda e se olhava no espelho.

Sorriu mais ao lembrar do bonito homem que falara com ela mais cedo. O homem mais lindo que já vira, os ombros largos o corpo forte, mesmo sobre as roupas era possível imaginar com ele devia ser glorioso. Os cabelos cor cobre em um estilo bagunçado, os belos olhos azuis profundos e que pareciam lhe engolir se continuasse o encarando.

Fez o possível para evitar o rosto másculo e perfeito, ou hiperventilaria ali mesmo, diante do olhar penetrante.

Ouviu mais uma batida na porta e suspirando correu para atender e já vestida viu Carmem estreitar os olhos para ela.

- Isabella?

- Tia estou pronta. Não há nada para se preocupar.

- Você é uma preocupação constante menina. – murmurou fazendo a jovem rir e seguir Carmem para baixo onde o duque a esperava.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Edward suspirou quando bateu na porta do escritório do cunhado, ouviu em breve "entre", e entrou fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Edward, está tudo bem? Seu quarto está do seu agrado.

- Sim, sim. Estou perfeitamente bem instalado. – falou polidamente e sentou de frente a mesa onde Emmett indicava uma cadeira.

- Então, no que posso lhe ajudar. – ele pigarreou nervoso, fazia isso por Rose tentou se lembrar e sorriu levemente.

- Eu, bem... Isso é um pouco constrangedor. Mais eu queria que você me levasse a casa de Madame Denalli. – Emmett arqueou uma sobrancelha. Nunca imaginara que o cunhado freqüentasse esse tipo de lugar.

Mais pelo jeito devia estar enganado. Acabou sorrindo e levantou, e foi até a cômoda, onde era colocado uma garrafa do seu melhor conhaque e algumas taças, se serviu e serviu uma a Edward.

- Se você deseja realmente. Podemos ir hoje mesmo.

- Ótimo. Estarei pronto mais tarde. – falou bebendo seu conhaque e sorriu para Emmett.

Agora só precisava se aproximar da jovem. Mais como, nunca pensou em pagar por sexo, e lá estava ele indo para uma casa de má fama.

Tudo por Rose. Repetia em sua mente.

[...]

- Gostou dele? – a ruiva perguntou enquanto estava deitada na grande cama e sua amiga estava na banheira atrás do biombo.

- Digamos, que ele é muito esforçado. – falou sorrindo para si mesma, e Tânia riu.

- Isabella!

- Não entendo por que Jess fez tanto caso. O duque nem é tão bom amante assim. – falou com um sorriso malicioso e Tânia riu mais.

- És terrível Isabella. – a morena sorriu, saindo da banheira e colou o robe de seda vermelha sobre o corpo úmido. Soltou os cabelos que estavam presos em um coque frouxo e foi até a penteadeira e passou a escova pelas longas madeixas.

- E é pequeno. – confessou enquanto sentava na beirada da cama, fazendo Tânia gargalhar.

- Mas, não lhe satisfez. – ela fez pouco caso.

- Meu barão é muito melhor. – Tânia rolou os olhos e se sentou para encarar Isabella.

- Você já soube.

- O que?

- O irmão da mulher do barão está na cidade.

- Verdade?

- Sim. Dizem que é lindo. O conde Cullen.

- Um conde. Será que é como meu barão, ou como o duque? – brincou fazendo a amiga gargalhar.

- Vamos torcer para que seja como o barão. Ou ainda melhor. – Isabella sorriu.

- Sim, vamos torcer.

Algumas horas depois Tânia saiu deixando Isabella sozinha para que se arrumasse para a noite. Ela suspirou enquanto se jogava contra os travesseiros. Não estava com a mínima vontade de participar da festa e hoje. Agradar o enjoado duque Newton fora estressante demais. Jess realmente devia gostar dele.

Tentou esquecer o duque e pensar em algo produtivo, fazia alguns dias que o barão não vinha vê-la. Talvez finalmente tivesse se entendido com a esposa. Sorriu com o pensamento, adorava Emmett, mais não entendia o que ele queria, tinha uma mulher linda em casa.

Não, na verdade o entendia sim, as mulheres eram treinadas para ser boas esposas e mães, mais o que os homens procuravam elas nunca poderiam lhe dar.

Companheirismo durante os dias, e prazer as noites. As pobres nem sabiam sentir prazer. Eram mulheres frias, e mesmo Emmett amando sua esposa, ela entendia por que ele fugia dela.

Ele queria mais que uma mulher perfeita em festas. Mais era só isso que ela poderia lhe dar.

Sem animo se enrolou nas cobertas, normalmente não pensava muito no que fazia. Mais as vezes se sentia mal, afastava os maridos de suas esposas. Se tivesse um marido...

Afastou o pensamento, era algo que não devia se permitir pensar. Ela nunca teria um marido, uma casa com filhos, uma família.

Sentiu uma lagrima escorregar pela bochecha e afundou mais nos travesseiros.

As lembranças de seus pais vieram a mente. A família que perdera em questões de dias. Como seriam as coisas se seu pai não tivesse morrido, talvez agora estaria casada e com uma penca de pequenos.

Afastou os pensamentos deprimentes e tentou se focar na festa que Carmen daria. Na verdade não tinha vontade de nada, mais madame ficaria brava se não fosse.

Bufando levantou da cama e tirou o robe andando nua pelo quarto, vestiu um vestido simples e correu até as portas, olhou vendo o corredor vazio e com um sorriso saiu as pressas.

Só voltaria quando a festa acabasse, ai seria tarde para Carmen lhe dar uma bronca.

[...]

Edward adentrou o luxuoso salão, onde homens importantes bebiam e fumavam, acompanhados de lindas jovens. Olhou em volta a procura da morena, mais ela não parecia estar em lugar algum.

Emmett o arrastou para conhecer alguns amigos e foi sem ter como fugir da presença do cunhado.

Conheceu o duque Newton, que tagarelava sobre nada importante, quando percebeu Emmett havia sumido, bufou, não podia ter perdido o cunhado de vista. Mais para sua surpresa esse voltou um pouco irritado e trazendo consigo uma linda mulher de cabelos negros que sorria.

- Edward, quero que conheça madame Denalli.

- É uma honra conde Cullen. – ele pegou a mão dela a beijando.

- Obrigada por me receber em sua casa. – ela riu alegremente.

- Um amigo do nosso maior colaborador é sempre bem vindo.

- Maior? – Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha e ela riu mais.

- Oh sim. O barão é nosso assíduo freqüentador. Embora não poderá desfrutar da companhia de Isabella hoje.

- Isabella? – falou olhando para o cunhado que sorria discretamente.

- Minha protegida. – falou desafiante e Edward estreitou os olhos.

- A baronesa sabe dessa sua protegida? – desafiou Edward e Carmen tentou mudar de assunto.

- Já conhecem Tânia.

- Sua sobrinha?

- Sim. – ela chamou e a jovem de cabelos ruivos cumpridos trajando um elegante vestido apareceu sorridente. – Tânia querida, esse é o conde Cullen. Tânia ainda não tem nenhum protetor. – falou a eles e mandou a jovem pegar uma bebida para Edward.

Ele sorriu educadamente mais assim que teve chance fugiu deles. Não queria ser protetor de ninguém, só queria descobrir um jeito de ajudar a irmã.

Mais nem conseguia encontrar a jovem Isabella. Andou pelo salão cumprimentando alguns dos convidados que Emmett lhe tinha apresentado. Mais nada o fez parar, achou uma varanda que dava para o térreo e fugiu rapidamente por ali.

Esse ambiente de luxuria o enojava. O que sua doce Ângela pensaria dele, se soubesse aonde estava. Suspirou pesadamente e sentou em um banco, fechou os olhos jogando a cabeça para trás, estava bem relaxado quando ouviu um barulho, abriu os olhos rapidamente e viu a jovem Isabella caída aos seus pés.

Ela o olhava com os lindos olhos castanhos arregalados e as bochechas coradas.

- Perdoe-me milorde. – ele levantou rapidamente e a ajudou a levantar, estendendo a mão.

Ela hesitou por um momento mais acabou pegando, uma corrente elétrica passou pelo corpo de ambos que se olharam sentindo os corpos trêmulos pelo contato. Assim que ela ficou de pé ele deixou de tocá-la.

- A senhorita está bem?

- Sim. Eu só... escorreguei. – ela tinha um sorriso travesso e ele acabou sorrindo também.

- Por que?

- O que? – perguntou mordendo os lábios e ele riu.

- Por que escorregou.

- Oh. Estava me escondendo, mais acho que madame me viu. – confidenciou e ele sorriu.

- Vive se escondendo? – ela riu divertida.

- Só assim posso viver um pouco.

- Fala como se fosse prisioneira.

- E sou. Prisioneira de meu próprio destino. – ele viu tristeza nos olhos castanhos.

- Entendo a senhorita.

- É prisioneiro também.

- Um refém. – ela riu.

- Precisa ser resgatado milorde.

- Não sei se seria possível.

- Uma pequena fuga então. – ele sorriu.

- Uma fuga seria interessante.

- Amanhã. – ela propôs.

- Ira me resgatar?

- Sim. Se milorde desejar.

- Desejo. – as palavras saiam sem que eles percebessem, mas vinham direto de seus corações.

- Então amanhã faremos uma pequena fuga. Não podemos deixar o destino vencer.

- Sim, não podemos. – falou sorrindo, e sem perceber segurou a mão dela. – Poderás fugir novamente? – ela sorriu travessa.

- Sim. Embora seja uma prisioneira, o destino nunca conseguira me segurar.

- Que bom. Agora já que vai me resgatar posso saber seu nome? – ela mordeu o lábio, sabia que quando ele soubesse seu nome a trataria diferente, como uma puta.

- Bella. – falou simplesmente, lembrando de como seu pai a chamava. Viu que ele a olhou desconfiado e tentou mudar de assunto. – E milorde como chama?

- Edward. – ele sorriu e viu movimento.

- Tenho que ir. – ela deslizou a mão para fora da dele, mais ele a segurou.

- Espere. Aonde nos encontramos? – ela mordeu o lábio, e sorriu em seguida.

- Aonde nos vimos pela primeira vez. – falou rapidamente e soltou a mão da dele e fugiu para a entrada dos criados.

Edward sorriu e voltou para o salão a procura de Emmett, já não precisava mais do cunhado, havia marcado um encontro com ela.

Só não entendia o por que dela não lhe dizer seu nome.

Mais acabou sorrindo. Bella combinava muito mais com ela.

[...]

Isabella entrou em seu quarto afobada, recostando na porta sorriu como boba.

- Edward.

O nome dele brincou em seus lábios. E riu baixinho.

Deus iria vê-lo amanhã, mais aonde o levaria. Talvez em seu lugar secreto, ele com certeza apreciaria. Sorriu mais ao se lembrar como sua pele se arrepiou quando ele a tocou, e queria que ele a tocasse mais, queria que ele a beijasse.

Afastou os pensamentos, e mordeu o lábio, não deveria pensar assim, não deveria sonhar com coisas impossíveis. Mais já estava sonhando. Por isso dera o nome de Bella.

Não queria ser a meretriz para o belo homem, uma vez na vida queria ser só Bella.

Ouviu as batidas na porta e suspirou, lá vinha bronca, mais nada disso tirou de seu bom humor, iria ver Edward amanhã, e talvez sonhar só um pouquinho não fosse tão mal.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Edward mandou o homem parar a gôndola e ficou esperando. Se sentia ansioso em saber que em breve a veria, seu rosto não havia lhe saído da mente desde que a vira na noite passada.

Havia algo na moça que o atraia sobremaneira, era difícil resistir ao seu sorriso, ou aos olhos castanhos encantadores. Mais ao se lembrar que era e o que ela estava causando em sua irmã seu sorriso se desfez.

Não podia cair nos encantos dela, afinal era o trabalho dela encantar homens. Para tirar dinheiro deles.

Mais não pode deixar de sorrir novamente ao vê-la correndo até ali com um sorriso encantador. Esperou ela se aproximar, mais ela ficou nas sombras e o chamou.

Ele pagou o jovem e foi até ela, que sorriu ao olhar pra ele.

- Estamos em uma fuga milorde.

- Eu sei. – falou estranhando e ela riu.

- E por que se veste tão serio? – ele olhou para o próprio corpo e estava usando um terno caro e sorriu e o tirou ficando só com a camisa e tirou o lenço do pescoço.

- Melhor. – ela sorriu e assentiu e segurou a mão dele.

E sentiu novamente a corrente elétrica os envolver, só que dessa vez não se afastaram. Ela o puxou para as sombras andando rapidamente. Ele a seguia em silencio.

Ainda estava em choque pelo prazer de tocar sua mão. Sentir seu calor tão próximo, desde Ângela que não estava com outra mulher.

Andaram por algum tempo até sair da cidade. E entraram em campo aberto, onde havia uma grande espaço repleto de flores e arvores.

Mais ela continuava andando ao ouvirem o barulhinho conhecido de uma cachoeira. Quando finalmente chegaram ela soltou sua mão e ele olhou aonde estavam.

Uma pequena clareira, rodeada de arvores e flores silvestres balançando alegremente com a brisa, cobriam totalmente o chão. Na borda rodeado de pedras coberta de grama e pequenas flores, havia um lago e uma cachoeira que caia sobre as pedras a pouca distancia, o barulho da água caindo era calmante e muito agradável.

- O que acha? – ela falou sorrindo e levantando os braços para tudo a sua volta.

- É um bom lugar pra fugir. – ela riu e tirou os sapatos e ele olhou em volta sem saber o que fazer.

Não costumava andar ao ar livre, vivia no centro de Londres, suas propriedades no campo eram visitadas pelos advogados que cuidavam dos arrendatários.

Sua doce Ângela, preferia a vida social da cidade, e nem quando havia ficado doente quis ir para o campo. Suspirou e acabou sentando em uma pedra que ficava em volta do lago.

Viu a jovem pegar algumas flores e lançava olhares de vez em quando para ele. Sorriu para ela e viu ela abaixar o rosto. Ao observá-la não podia acreditar que era a mesma mulher que destruía o casamento da irmã.

Onde estava a meretriz famosa que todos falavam. Parecia mais uma jovem pura e inocente. Mais tinha que ser ela, e não podia esquecer o motivo que o trouxera até ali.

- Está tão pensativo. – ela falou de longe e ele sorriu.

- Pensando na vida.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – ela falou se aproximando e sorriu assentindo.

- Se eu puder fazer uma também.

- Está bem milorde.

- Me chame Edward. – pediu e viu ela sorrir abertamente.

- Edward. – repetiu baixo e se sentou na grama perto dele. Ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos, cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Ela voltou a falar e ele a olhou serio.

- Do que você foge? – ele ofegou sem saber o que dizer.

Não fugia de nada, era só um motivo que havia encontrado para falar com ela. Mais sua mente o levou imediatamente as lembranças de Ângela, e quando sua voz saiu carregava toda a dor da perda.

- Da dor. – sentiu a mão dela na sua e apertou a entre os dedos. – E você?

- Da vida. – falou pesarosa e ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela sem olhá-la.

- O que a de errado na sua vida?

- Sou escrava dela. Nunca terei uma vida de verdade, sabe família. Um marido pra cuidar meus próprios bebês. – ele levantou o rosto e a encarou, ela o olhava intensamente.

- Quer ter bebês? – um pequeno sorriso brincou nos lábios rosados.

- Muitos. Mais eu nunca poderei ser mãe.

- Não fale assim.

- Mas é a única verdade que conheço. A minha vida não me permite essa regalia. – ele viu tristeza passar pelos olhos dela e afagou as bochechas pálidas.

- Você fala como... – ela sorriu tristemente e se levantou tirando a mão da dele. Ele sentiu falta do contado, mais nada falou a encarou em silencio.

O silencio voltou a pesar, cada um imerso em suas próprias dores e desilusões. Quando ela voltou a falar estava mais calma.

- Por que foge da dor? – falou em pé e com os braços em volta do corpo, ele abaixou os olhos e quando voltou a encará-la, percebeu que não poderia mentir. Não pra ela.

- Perdi minha esposa. – falou com a voz baixa, ela voltou a se aproximar dele e segurou sua mão novamente. Ele aceitou de bom grado o contato.

- O que houve?

- Ela teve uma gravidez de risco, os médicos disseram que sua gravidez era de risco. Mais ela era tão teimosa, insistiu em levar adiante... – sua voz quebrou ao lembrar como sua doce esposa ficava pálida e sem vida na cama.

- Eu sinto tanto Edward. – a voz dela o fez encará-la.

- Perdi Ângela e nosso bebê no mesmo dia. – sussurrou rouco e sentiu a mão dela apertar a sua. Se encararam em silencio, ele sentindo a dor ser amenizada pelo toque dela, ela sentindo dor pela família que ele perdeu e sabendo como era perder tudo.

- Eu perdi meu pai também. – ela falou de repente e ele a encarou serio.

- O que houve?

- Outro golpe da vida. – falou dando de ombros.

- Sua mãe?

- Morreu. – ela falou sombria e se afastou dele novamente.

Ele pensou em perguntar mais, mas ela parecia querer encerrar o assunto, o que era melhor. Não havia ido falar com ela, para contar seus problemas. Tinha um objetivo, que foi totalmente esquecido ao vê-la abaixando as alças do vestido.

- O que está fazendo? – falou alarmado e ouviu ela rir.

- Vou nadar. – falou voltando a abaixar as mangas do vestido, ele levantou rapidamente e foi até ela, segurando suas mãos antes que revelasse mais da pele.

- Não é correto. – ela sorriu maliciosa.

- Não posso nadar de vestido Edward. – ele a encarava serio e sentiu as mãos dela sobre as suas. As afastou e ele ficou parado a observando abaixar o vestido.

Engoliu em seco ao vê-la usando somente uma camisa comprida branca e mais transparente do que ele podia suportar. Ele virou de costas e ela sorriu e correu para o lago.

Ele ouviu o corpo batendo na água e olhou para o chão onde jazia o vestido. Voltou sua atenção para o lago e ela estava boiando na água.

- Venha Edward. – ela chamou e ele negou veemente.

- Não é certo senhorita. – falou mais ainda sim se aproximou e a viu rolar os olhos.

- Edward estamos fugindo. Ninguém vai nos ver. Esqueça as regras da sociedade, seja livre. – falou rindo e levantou os braços. Seu corpo emergiu um pouco e ele viu o contorno dos seios pela camisa molhada que estava totalmente transparente.

Desviou os olhos rapidamente e ouviu ela bater a mão na água e alguns respingos pingaram nele. Ela riu alto e mergulhou.

Ele olhou em volta e não viu ela emergir, sentiu pânico ao não vê-la e esquadrinhou a margem a sua procura.

- BELLA, BELLA. – gritou a procura dela e se apavorou ao não vê-la.

Rapidamente arrancou as botas e pulou no lago, mergulhou procurando por algo, e quando emergiu ouviu uma risada alta. Olhou em volta e a viu sentada em uma pedra.

Pensou em gritar com ela, por tê-lo enganado, mais seus olhos não saiam de seu corpo. Os seio que eram visíveis através da roupa transparente. Virou de costas rapidamente, mais podia ouvir o barulho da água se movendo em sua direção.

- Está todo molhado. – ela falou risonha e ele ofegou novamente ao sentir os dedos dela em seus ombros. Respirou com dificuldade ao sentir as pequenas mãos descerem por suas costas e puxar a camisa para fora. O corpo dela atrás do seu, enviando ondas de eletricidade por todo o seu corpo.

Inconscientemente levantou os braços e a camisa ser tirada e jogada longe, sentiu a água bater no peito nu, as mãos dela estavam em seu peito, enviando um arrepio por todo seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Por favor... – ofegou e sentiu os lábios quentes em suas costas.

- Por favor o que? – ela falou contra a sua pele e ouviu ele suspirar.

Nunca antes desejara um homem. Não que não tivesse prazer com seus muitos amantes. Todos eram ótimos na cama. Mais nunca esteve com um que realmente desejara.

E desejava Edward com desespero, abraçou seu corpo colando os seios em suas costas e o ouviu gemer baixo. O som da sua voz enviando ondas de prazer por se corpo.

Ele virou bruscamente e ela se viu cara a cara com ele, seus corpos muito próximos, as mãos dele estavam em seus ombros, o polegar roçando em sua garganta, a mão grande subindo por seu rosto, tocou seus lábios com o polegar, acariciando seu lábio inferior.

Ela gemeu baixo e fechou os olhos, a mão dele continuava se movendo, sentiu quando se infiltrou em seus cabelos, massageando sua nuca, e a segurando firmemente. Abriu os olhos e viu o olhos dele a encararem intensamente.

Lambeu os lábios secos, sentindo o ar faltar. Sua respiração falhou e seu coração galopava em seu peito. Ele iria beijá-la.

Desejou que sim, ansiou para que ele unisse seus lábios com os dela. Desejava isso mais que o ar que precisava para respirar.

Ele entreabriu os lábios e respirou profundamente, sua respiração bateu no rosto dela e a viu fechar os olhos. Sorriu e se aproximou mais sentindo o hálito doce tocar seu rosto.

Suspirando abaixou o rosto e escovou os lábios contra os dela, sentiu ela amolecer em seus braços e a segurou pela cintura a colando mais a si.

Seu corpo já correspondia ao dela, sugou o lábio inferior o chupando e um doce gemido escapou dos lábios dela. Massageou a nuca e chupou o lábio superior.

Sentiu as pequenas mãos agarrarem seus ombros, e continuou brincando com os lábios macios. Ela suspirou e ele lambeu seus lábios e se afastou um pouco.

Ela o continuava de olhos fechados e ele sorriu e beijou sua testa.

- Abra os olhos. – ela negou e ele riu e beijou novamente sua boca, somente seus lábios, sem aprofundar mais o beijo calmo e delicado.

- Por que não? – ela suspirou e quando abriu os olhos havia um brilho em seu olhar que o fez ofegar.

- Não quero acordar. – ele sorriu e voltou a beijá-la. Ela suspirou e lambeu seus lábios, mergulhou a língua em sua boca e sentiu ela beijá-lo timidamente.

Dominou a boca sugando sua língua com avidez, sentia ela tímida entre seus braços, mais não deixou de beijá-la. A mão em sua cintura começou a subir pelas laterais do corpo feminino.

Ela tremeu sobre seu toque, a tanto que não tocava uma mulher, espalmou a mão nas costas e a colou mais a ele. Ela gemeu em sua boca, quando sua excitação roçou na coxa dela, e ele se separou ofegante.

- Eu... – ela tocou seu rosto e encostou a testa na dele. Voltou a fechar os olhos e um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Foi meu primeiro beijo. – ele a olhou chocado, mais quando ela abriu os olhos somente sorriu e beijou delicadamente seu lábio superior.

- Posso te dar seu segundo? – ela riu baixinho, e assentiu e tocou os lábios nos dele.

Ambos se entregaram ao momento, esquecendo o mundo lá fora. Mesmo sabendo que nada mudaria quando voltassem à realidade.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Edward caminhou pelas ruas estreitas, em passos rápidos, as vestes o incomodavam, estava entre úmidas e secas, os cabelos bagunçados mais que o normalmente, e os pensamentos perdidos na jovem que não saia de sua mente.

"Seu primeiro beijo."

Será que falava a verdade?

Mais era só olhar nos intensos olhos chocolates e ver como ela se entregava para saber que sim. Algo o impulsionava a acreditar nela. Sentia que quando estava com ele, quando era somente Bella, ela era verdadeira. Sem contar que ainda lembrava-se da boca tímida contra a sua, do receio do primeiro beijo. Sorriu ao se lembrar do gosto dela, e de como ela cabia com perfeição em seus braços. Viu a casa da irmã aparecer na próxima esquina e suspirou.

Ainda sim nada mudava.

Ainda mantinha a promessa que a afastaria do cunhado.

E ainda não via como.

Ficar com Bella havia sido com um sonho. Uma fuga como ela dissera. Mais não podia viver a vida fugindo. Entrou na casa e uma criada veio correndo ao seu encontro.

- Milorde.

- Sim?

- Sua... Sua irmã. A senhora deseja vê-lo. – pelo nervosismo da moça, a irmã devia estar furiosa. Assentiu e sem ir ao quarto trocar de roupas foi direto para o quarto da irmã.

Abriu as grandes portas duplas e viu a irmã jogada contra os travesseiros, os cabelos bagunçados e o semblante carregado, o olhar distante, nem sequer havia notado sua presença. Suspirou e foi até a cama e segurou-lhe a mão. Seus olhos o encaram e beijou as pontas dos dedos finos.

- O que a aflige irmã?

- Emmett passou a tarde fora. Estava com ela. – falou decidida, mais negou veemente.

- Não irmã. Não estava.

- Mentes para me poupar. – ela falou com tristeza e ele voltou a beijar seus dedos.

- Sabes que não mentiria para você. Mais posso lhe garantir, ele não estava com ela. – ela se animou e o olhou esperançosa.

- Como sabe? – ele pigarreou e soltou sua mão.

- Bem, ela estava comigo. – a jovem levantou bruscamente dos travesseiros e gemeu, voltando a deitar. – Rose, não se esforce.

- Irmão, está pagando para tê-la.

- Não. – se defendeu. – Nunca o faria.

- Desrespeitaria a memória de Ângela. – acusou e ele sentiu a dor atingir seu peito.

- Por favor, Rose. – ele implorou, ela suspirou e segurou sua mão, apertando seus dedos. Ela sabia que falar da esposa, sempre o magoava.

- Perdão irmão. É só que...

- Tudo bem. Eu não paguei nada Rose. Nós nos encontramos e ficamos conversando. – não sabia por que escondeu da irmã sobre o beijo, mais sentia que ela não o entenderia. Nem ele mesmo entendia.

- OH. – viu a surpresa no rosto da irmã, e um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

- Isso é bom. Há está tirando do meu caminho. Seja o que for continue fazendo.

Ele sorriu e beijou a testa da irmã e em seguida deixou o quarto. Mais as palavras de Bella lhe vieram à mente.

"Se quiser fugir mais vezes, eu estarei aqui."

Sorriu ao lembrar-se de como ela corava e evitava seu olhar, enquanto lhe dizia que o esperaria todos os dias.

Sim, iria amanhã de novo. Pensou enquanto ia ao quarto tirar a roupa que já estava o incomodando.

[...]

Isabella passeou com a esponja pelas pernas com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Na verdade desde que deixara Edward não parara de sorrir.

Lavou os seios, e os braços, ouviu a porta abrir com um estrondo, mais nem se moveu. Continuou brincando com a espuma.

- Isabella. – ouviu a voz e levantou o rosto vendo Carmem a encarar furiosa, suspirou e levantou da banheira, vestindo o robe que estava jogado sobre o biombo.

- Boa tarde Carmem. – viu a mulher suspirar e colocou os dedos entre o nariz.

- Isabella...

- Eu voltei, não voltei. – falou irritada e se jogou na grande cama. Carmen foi até a cama e sentou na ponta, tocou os pés de Bella que se retraiu.

- O que houve?

- Nada. – resmungou, enfiando o rosto nos travesseiros. Carmen suspirou e subiu na cama se deitando ao lado de Bella. A gora se endireitou e olhou diretamente para a única mãe que conhecia.

- O que há? – afastou as mechas dos olhos e viu a jovem suspirar.

- Nada demais.

- Isabella, você sempre fica animada quando volta dos seus passeios. O que houve que a deixou triste.

- Acho... Acho que a verdade finalmente me bateu.

- Que verdade?

- Que eu não passo de uma prostituta.

- Não. Nunca diga isso Isabella.

- Por que não? É a verdade, eu sirvo para dar prazer aos homens e nada mais.

- Claro que não. Uma prostituta, não chega aos seus pés. Uma prostituta não tem a instrução que você tem. Não sabe ler ou escrever. Somente se deita com homens sujos. Você é uma dama, uma meretriz.

- Grande diferença. – falou com tristeza.

- O que houve Bella, algum cliente de destratou? Seu barão?

- Não. Eu já disse Carmen, eu só enxerguei a verdade. – Carmen suspirou Isabella sempre fora tão alegre, nada a abalava.

- Me conte o que há querida.

- Nada. – Bella sorriu e levantou da cama evitando Carmen, não podia contar sobre Edward. Como se ele fosse notá-la quando descobrisse o que ela era. Era melhor esquecer, quando não estavam na clareira, ele era um nobre e ela era uma puta.

- Meu barão já chegou? – falou enquanto olhava os vestidos evitando encarar Carmen. Ouviu um longo suspiro e ela saindo da cama.

- Não querida. Ele não vira hoje.

- Está bem. Estou cansada, jantarei no quarto sim.

- Está bem. – continuou fingindo procurar os vestidos até ouvir a porta bater, e fechou o armário bruscamente. E saiu correndo para fora do quarto, caminhou apresada pelos corredores e não demorou a achar as portas duplas que empurrou e sorriu por estar aberta.

- Bella. – Tânia chamou animada e correu até a cama e deitou aonde a amiga estava sentada.

- Olá. – segurou as mãos de Tânia e sorriu. – Preciso lhe contar um segredo. – viu Tânia sorrir.

- Eu também.

- Estou apaixonada. – as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo e riram alto.

- Conte-me. – Tânia exigiu, Bella negou.

- Primeiro você. – viu a amiga suspirar.

- É o conde Cullen. Ele é tão lindo Bella.

- Mesmo. Como o conheceu?

- Aqui na casa. Ele veio com o seu barão.

- Oh. Então o conhecerei em breve. Será o tal cunhado?

- Certamente que sim. Bella ele é tão bonito. – Bella sorriu e apertou a mão da amiga.

- Edward também. Parece um príncipe.

- Edward?

- Sim. Queria que um futuro com ele fosse possível.

- E por que não é?

- Tânia, ele é um lorde e eu uma prostituta.

- Somos meretrizes. – defendeu Tânia, mais sabia que não teria muita diferença, ambas não podiam sonhar com o amor, de lordes. Na verdade era bom evitar sonhos de amor, não às levaria a lugar algum, exceto a dor.

- Me conte de seu Edward. – pediu se deitando e Bella fez o mesmo.

- Ele me beijou. – Tânia gritou e Bella tampou sua boca.

- Isabella. – falou sobre a mão da amiga que ria.

- E foi o beijo mais perfeito do mundo.

- E o que mais? Você, você se deitou com ele?

- Não. Ele não é assim, ele é sensível, e teve uma vida tão triste. E ele é gentil...

- Oh você realmente está apaixonada.

- Sim, sim. E está me matando Tânia. Quando ele souber o que sou. Ira me desprezar.

- Não conte. Ele sabe seu nome.

- Não. Disse que chamava Bella e só.

- E qual o dele?

- Não disse. Quando estamos juntos somos só Bella e Edward. – voltou a deitar e contou tudo a Tânia.

Omitindo somente o passado dele, não tinha o direito de contar seu passado, algo que revelara a ela, quando ambos estavam vulneráveis. Ainda sim contou a amiga como foi ser beijada, e como sentira que poderia ter um futuro, pelo menos naqueles poucos momentos.

[...]

Edward desceu da gôndola e olhou em volta. Ela ainda não havia chegado, ou será que se atrasará? Dessa vez usava roupas mais simples. Uma camisa e as calças e botas. O que o atrasou ao sair de casa, pois parecia um camponês, e não um conde.

Ainda sim sorriu quando a viu correndo com o rosto vermelho e ao vê-lo um grande sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

Caminhou até ela, e se encontraram na mesma parede sombreada. Ambos sorriram quando estavam próximos o bastante para serem ouvidos.

- Você veio?

- Sim. Eu... – ele pareceu não saber o que falar mais ela não se importa, segurou a mão dele e sorriu.

- Que bom que veio. Vamos? – ele assentiu e entrelaçou os dedos com os dela.

Edward entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, enquanto a via refazer o mesmo caminho da outra vez. Só que dessa vez reparou no trajeto. Observando as arvores e flores a sua volta.

Ela seguia em silencio e sorriu a admirando, os longos cabelos castanhos caindo em cachos nas costas. Lembrou da tarde passada, como os envolveu em sua mão enquanto a beijava.

Há queria de novo, conforme entravam na clareira, o pequeno recanto particular de ambos, o desejo por ela cresceu. Assim que pararam ela se virou pra ele sorrindo, não pode evitar afagar suas bochechas coradas e a puxou para si.

Uma mão espalmou em seu peito e a outra ainda segurava a sua firmemente. Ele a pegou e a levou aos lábios dando um casto beijo.

- Edward... – ele a olhou e sorriu levemente.

- Pensei em você. – o coração dela parecia voar.

- Também pensei em você. Na verdade é só o que faço. – ele levou sua mão ao seu rosto e a soltou, abraçou lhe pela cintura a colando mais a ele.

- Eu... – queria senti-la tão próxima quanto na tarde anterior, mais tinha medo do que poderia acarretar essa nova intimidade que ambos estavam desenvolvendo.

Deus, só a conhecia a alguns dias.

- Beije-me. – ela pediu em um sussurro e ele a encarou. – Por favor, eu... – ela corou e abaixou os olhos. Ele levantou seu queixo a fazendo encará-lo.

- Diga. – incentivou e a viu corando.

- Eu queria, queria sentir. O que fizemos ontem. Eu sei que o milorde não deve sentir o mesmo. Mais eu queria outro beijo, eu queria me sentir... queria sentir que eu poderia ser amada. Nem que fosse só com um beijo. – ele a encarou depois de seu pequeno discurso, ela voltou a abaixar os olhos e não viu que ele sorria.

- O que quiser. Se me chamar de Edward. – ela levantou os olhos e sorriu.

- Beije-me Edward. – ele sorriu afagando sua bochecha, sua mão se moveu para a nuca e a puxou para mais perto.

- Sempre. – sussurrou contra seus lábios antes de beijá-la.

Sim, ambos sabiam que iriam se querer para sempre. Pelo menos enquanto estivessem em seu recanto particular.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

Bella sorriu enquanto flutuava sobre a água, movia as mãos delicadamente, causando leves ondas, seus sorriso aumentou, quando as ondas ficaram mais fortes e ele apareceu sorrindo.

- Vai ficar ai o dia todo? – falou ficando muito próximo, ela sorriu mergulhando e se pendurando em seu pescoço.

- Se você ficar comigo, sim. – ele a abraçou e beijou seus lábios delicadamente.

- Que feitiço jogou em mim, doce Bella.

- Eu? – falou inocente o que o fez sorrir mais.

- Sim, quando mais estou com você, quero sempre estar mais, e mais, e nunca parece o suficiente.

- Também me sinto assim, Edward. – ele a abraçou colando mais o corpo ao seu, as mãos passeando pelas costas, subindo e descendo, seus olhos se encontraram e ambos sorriram.

- Edward.

- Sim.

- Faça amor comigo? – ela tocou seu rosto o fazendo suspirar.

- Bella...

- Quando eu lhe contei que era meu primeiro beijo eu falei a verdade. – ele a olhava intensamente e a abraçou apertado. – Eu nunca havia deixado ninguém me beijar, eu queria que pelo menos essa parte de mim fosse guardada, sabe preservada.

- Preservada? – ela sorriu tristemente e quebrou o contato deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. Mais ele sabia exatamente do que ela falava. E sentiu que a tristeza dela, fazia parte da sua.

- Sim. Mais eu percebi que eu nunca fiz amor também.

- Mais você teve muitos homens? – ela se encolheu com suas palavras e ele sentiu que a dor dela era a sua. Ele sentia que ela não queria essa vida.

- Eu...

- Não importa. – ele a interrompeu. – Eu estou aqui agora Bella. – ela se afastou e encarou os belos olhos azuis, que a olhavam com tanta intensidade que fazia seu corpo tremer.

- Sim você está. Mais até quando. – ela murmurou a ultima parte e ele sabia o que ela temia. Ela não fazia idéia que ele sabia o que ela escondia dele.

- Vou estar até você não me querer mais. – falou sem pensar, e percebeu como aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras. A viu sorrir e a beijou.

Seus lábios se moldaram aos dela, firmes e fortes. Beijando e sugando, tomando seu sabor em sua boca, lutando com sua língua por um espaço em sua boca. Mais desejando tomar sua alma.

Sem soltá-la, começou a caminhar para fora da água, assim que a deitou no gramado, apreciou o corpo dela, a camisa branca, estava molhada e colada ao corpo, completamente transparente, revelando cada detalhe de sua beleza.

Ela sentou e ele rapidamente a livrou da camisa, seus seios nus ficaram a mostra, tão tentadores como antes, deitou sobre ela enquanto acariciava seu peito, rodeando os mamilos róseos com as pontas dos dedos.

- Edward... – ela suspirou e sorriu enquanto a calava com um beijo ardente, as mãos dela ansiosa afastavam suas calças, assim que se viu livre da peça, seus corpos se colaram. Um arrepio correndo pelos corpos de ambos, quando as pele nuas se tocaram.

As mãos ansiosas tocando o corpo um do outro. Quando se separaram para recuperar o fôlego, eles se encararam. Os olhos escurecidos pelo desejo, pelo ardor, ambos querendo, ansiando por aquilo.

Ele beijou seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro doce o invadir, começou a descer beijos pelo corpo dela, apreciando os seios redondos e firmes. Lambendo os mamilos, chupando e provando o gosto de sua pele. Continuou descendo beijos pelo corpo

Sentindo o corpo dela estremecer a cada toque seu, sorriu beijando sua pele, sentindo seu gosto em sua língua. Chegou ao meio das pernas e acariciou seu centro, ela tremeu e o olhou um pouco assustada.

- Oh... – ofegou quando roçou um dedo em suas dobras, movendo para dentro e para fora. Sentindo-a amolecer sobre a grama.

As mãos dela corriam por seu corpo, o fazendo suspirar com seus toques, ele voltou para seu rosto e a beijou, ainda a tocando, a estimulando para recebê-lo.

Seu corpo ficou sobre o dela, as intimidades se roçando. As pernas dela entrelaçaram seu quadril, e sentiu seu membro escorregar em seu calor. Ambos gemeram quando se uniram.

- Bella... – ele gemeu ao sentir o calor dela rodeando seu membro, os olhos dela focaram nele e sorriu.

- Eu... – ela começou a falar mais se calou, somente acariciou o rosto dele, seus dedos se infiltrando em seu cabelo. Ele se moveu mais dentro dela, e a ouviu gemer e fechar os olhos.

- Olhe pra mim. – sussurrou dando pequenos beijos em seu rosto, saiu de dentro dela e voltou lentamente.

Ela arfou e o encarou.

Seus olhares se encontraram o azul e o castanho. Ambos não disseram nada, mais sabiam que o que dividiam era maior que só prazer.

Ele voltou a investir dentro dela, sentindo seu sexo ser sugado pelo calor dela. Ambos gemeram a cada investida. Não agüentando mais a tortura de estar dentro dela, ele aumentou as investidas. Entrando e saindo fortemente.

Somente os gemidos de ambos eram ouvidos. Eles se abraçaram ficando tão unidos quanto podiam. Ele voltou a beijá-la, a penetrando mais profundamente, recebendo seus gemidos em sua boca.

Ele sussurrava seu nome a cada investida, sentindo o sexo dela apertá-lo. Seu membro pulsava, sentia que estava cada vez mais próximo, e aumentou a velocidade das investidas, entrando nela cada vez mais profundamente.

Ela gemeu separando os lábios, gritando seu nome quando seu sexo pulsou e seu corpo tremeu. Deus nunca tinha sido assim. Pensou enquanto seu corpo tinha espasmos.

Não demorou ele a acompanhou, se derramando dentro dela. Ambos continuaram abraçados. Sentindo a respiração um do outro contra suas peles. Sentindo o corpo quente esfriando, conforme o prazer ia deixando seus corpos.

Ele se virou de repente e a deitou sobre ele. Seus dedos passearam por suas costas, a sentindo estremecer sobre ele, e soltar uma risadinha.

- O que?

- Cócegas. – ela murmurou e ele voltou a passear os dedos por suas costas, enquanto um sorriso brincava em seus lábios. Beijou seu ombro nu e a sentiu a estremecer.

- Cócegas? – ela se apoiou para olhá-lo e negou. – O que é?

- Você sabe. – ele riu e a puxou para um beijo, sentiu seu membro voltando à vida e ambos gemeram, ele rolou os corpos e voltou a ficar sobre ela, a penetrando imediatamente, a sentindo pronta para ele, pronta para fazer amor.

[...]

Tânia olhou pela janela da varanda. Já fazia horas que Bella havia saído. Estava entediada e a tia reclamando o quanto Bella era irresponsável, não adiantava em nada.

Olhou as gôndolas que passavam e suspirou. Desejava ver o conde Cullen novamente. Talvez ele viesse à festa do dia seguinte. Bella a ajudaria a ficar bem bonita para que ele reparasse nela. Sorte a sua que o barão viria, assim o conde nem notaria Bella.

Mesmo amando a amiga, às vezes tinha inveja de Bella. Sabia que todos sempre a preferiam. Debruçou sobre a beirada e bufou. As vezes odiava como todos tratavam Bella.

Sabia que a amiga não ligava para a atenção. Na verdade era justamente isso que a irritava. Por que ela não ligava. Se fosse com ela, estaria se vangloriando. Teria todos aos seus pés. Os melhores vestidos, as melhores coisas. E o melhor amante.

Mais tudo mudaria quando conquistasse a atenção do conde. Sentia que se o tivesse todas morreriam de inveja. Até mesmo Bella. Sorriu com o pensamento, mais seu sorriso sumiu quando viu duas figuras perto do muro, não muito distante da casa.

Suspirou vendo o casal aos beijos.

Amor.

Podia os ver cochichando e se beijando. Ela tentando sair e ele a segurava a abraçando, a impedindo de deixá-lo. Viu quando eles saíram das sombras e ofegou ao ver que era Bella, as mãos do homem ainda segurava as suas e imaginou que fosse o tal Edward.

Observou melhor, queria ver se ele era tão bonito quando o seu conde. Bella ria feliz e puxou o homem das sombras o beijando com avidez. Seu coração falhou uma batida.

Deus! Era conde Cullen. Era Edward.

Continuou observando o viu beijar suas mãos e ela correr para a casa. Escondeu-se atrás das cortinas. Seu coração batia acelerado. Seus olhos ardiam com lagrimas. Lagrimas de ódio.

Por que ela sempre conseguia tudo.

Será que ela nunca se contentava com o que tinha. Se jogou na cama sentindo as lagrimas escorrerem por sua bochecha. A dor e o ódio tomando seu coração.

Ela não ia permitir. Não dessa vez. O conde seria dela. E Bella não a tiraria dela.

Mais como separá-los. Precisava pensar. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Ele não sabia quem Bella era. Ela mentira para ele. Sorriu sentindo que conseguiria separá-los.

Bella podia desistir de Edward, e ficar com seu barão. Pois assim que Edward soubesse que ela era amante de seu cunhado a desprezaria.

[...]

Bella entrou em seu quarto com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Deus ela fizera amor com ele.

Nem podia acreditar. Correu para a banheira e tomou um banho quente, sentiu a água relaxar seu corpo. Esfregou rosas no corpo e sorriu mais.

Na verdade não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Toda vez que lembrava como ele a beijava, ou como a tocava voltava a sorrir.

Terminou o banho e vestiu um robe de ceda pêssego ainda atrás do biombo. Ao sair assustou-se ao ver Carmen em sua cama.

- Olá.

- Isabella... – a voz começou repreensiva e Bella rolou os olhos.

- Eu sei. Desculpe mais eu não tinha nenhum compromisso hoje. – Carmen estreitou os olhos, desconfiando do bom humor da jovem mais acabou sorrindo.

- Está certo.

- Estou? – falou enquanto pegava uma escova e penteava os cabelos úmidos.

- Sim, hoje. Mais amanhã iremos ter uma festa, e a senhorita não pode sair. – Bella mordeu os lábios pesarosos. Havia combinado com Edward, iriam voltar a pequena clareira e se amarem novamente.

Mais não podia.

De repente sua bolha de felicidade estourou e lembrou o que era. E que nunca seria de Edward.

Piscou os olhos para afastar as lagrimas e ensaiou um sorriso, que nunca chegaria aos seus olhos.

- Claro. Meu barão virá?

- Sim. O barão não pode vir esses dias. Mais disse para esperá-lo dessa vez. – ela assentiu e virou para o espelho voltando a escovar os cabelos.

- Que bom. Sinto falta do barão. – falou em um sussurro e correu até o closet. – Preciso escolher um vestido bem bonito. – sussurrou do closet e ouviu os passos de Carmen em direção a porta e ela se despedindo antes de sair.

Não antes de murmurar um "o seu barão adorara o que usar".

Abraçou o corpo deixando as lágrimas escorrerem.

Não devia ter deixado que Edward entrasse em seu coração. Agora nunca mais o conseguiria tirar de lá. E sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele sairia da sua vida.

E temia que fosse mais cedo do que podia deixá-lo ir.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

Tânia sorriu enquanto penteava os longos cabelos, em breve Edward receberia a nota que ela escrevera em nome de Bella. Ele viria a festa sem temores de a encontrar, mais era exatamente isso que ela planejava.

Queria que eles se encontrassem frente a frente, não Bella e Edward, mais sim Isabella Marie e conde Cullen. Seu sorriso se alargou, as coisas caminhavam perfeitamente bem. Edward viria à noite e veria Bella nos braços do barão, ele perceberia que ela não passa de uma meretriz e não a quereria mais.

Seria sua chance de consolá-lo, Edward seria seu, e Isabella não poderia fazer nada. Uma batida na porta afastou seus pensamentos e murmurou um "entre", Isabella entrou no quarto e sorriu.

- Bella.

- Tânia olhe que beleza. – a jovem trazia um vestido creme com detalhes em vinho, Tânia olhou encantada o vestido.

- Ganhou de algum admirador? – Bella riu.

- Sim, do barão. Mais nem cheguei a usar, eu... Eu queria te dar.

- O que?

- Sim, o conde Cullen não vem hoje?

- Sim.

- Então, tem que estar linda para recebê-lo. – Tânia olhou para Bella um pouco constrangida, mais tentou afastar o pensamento e sorriu. Ela sempre teve tudo, é minha vez, pensou decidida e foi até a amiga pegar o vestido.

- Oh Bella, é perfeito.

- Que bom que gostou. O seu conde ficara aos seus pés. – Tânia sorriu e sentou a cama.

- E quanto ao seu Edward?

- Ele nunca foi meu Tânia, e nunca vai ser. Foi somente um sonho bom, mais eu acordei pra realidade.

- Não vai se encontrar com ele hoje?

- Não, vai ser melhor. Ele vai perceber que eu não fui e vamos acabar com isso de uma vez.

Tânia puxou Bella para um abraço, ouviu a amiga soluçar e seu sorriso se alargou. Com certeza ele leria a nota, e agora seus planos iriam se concretizar.

[...]

Edward olhou a nota pela 3 vez desde que chegara em casa. Ela iria viajar, não voltaria em uma semana. Seu peito se apertou em saudades. Como alguém podia se plantar tão firmemente no coração, só com sorrisos e sua alegria de viver. Estava completamente aos pés dela, mais não sabia o que fazer.

A situação deles não era das melhores, ela era uma meretriz, e ele havia mentido para ela, fingindo não saber quem ela realmente era. E se isso voltasse e se ela o odiasse por enganá-la.

- Conde Cullen. – a voz da criada o fez afastar os pensamentos e guardou a nota no bolso.

- Sim.

- Sua irmã deseja vê-lo.

- Estarei lá em um minuto.

- Com licença milorde. – ele suspirou e tentou parar de pensar em Bella, enquanto ia para o quarto de sua irmã. Assim que parou em frente as portas duplas, bateu levemente entrando em seguida.

- Bom dia Rose.

- Aonde estava?

- Resolvendo uns assuntos.

- Quero que fique muito bonito hoje.

- Por que?

- Emmett vai a uma festa na casa de madame Denalli, e você vai com ele.

- Rose.

- Você prometeu me ajudar Edward.

- Eu sei irmã, mais não seria melhor você falar com ele.

- Para que ele saiba que eu sei da sua infidelidade, para vê-lo esfregar na minha cara que eu não sou mulher suficiente para acender sua paixão? Nunca Edward, não me faça me humilhar, você prometeu.

- Está bem Rosalie, eu irei. – ela esticou a mão e ele segurou entre as suas rapidamente.

- Obrigada irmão. – ele beijou sua mão e assentiu.

Pelo menos Bella não estaria lá. Como enfrentá-la, ainda era muito cedo, ainda não havia feito com que ela o amasse, só ai lhe contaria que sempre soube, antes não, o medo de perdê-la já corria seu coração.

[...]

O salão fervilhava com os nobres mais importantes de Veneza, todos bebendo e brindando com belas moças em seus colos, ou ao seu lado.

Mal Edward entrou, se perdeu do cunhado que fugiu dele, com certeza a procura de Bella. Mais felizmente ela não estava. Caminhou cumprimentando alguns dos amigos que Emmett havia lhe apresentado quando viu a jovem loira morando vindo até ele com uma taça.

- Champanhe milorde? – ele sorriu pegando a taça e dando um gole.

- Obrigada...

- Tânia.

- Sim, desculpe-me. É a sobrinha de madame Carmen.

- Sim sou. – ela falou timidamente e ele bebeu outro gole do champanhe. – Milorde gostaria de dar uma volta?

- Claro. – ele sorriu lhe estendendo o braço que ela aceitou prontamente e caminhou com ele pelo salão. Ela tagarelava sobre a vestidos e penteados, enquanto Edward olhava distraidamente a procura de Emmett, ambos pararam quando ouviram uma gargalhada alta e uma risada alegre. Edward se virou imediatamente e seu sangue gelou ao ver Bella sentada no colo de Emmett que beijava seu pescoço enquanto ela ria.

Sua vista escureceu e sem pensar me mais nada largou a jovem e caminhou decididamente até eles.

- Vamos pequena Isabella, me de um beijo.

- Não meu barão. – ele riu e mordiscou o pescoço dela.

- Irei lhe castigar se não ganhar meu beijo. – ela riu alto acompanhada dele.

- Deixe de ser teimoso barão. – ele ainda beijava sua pele.

- Um beijo minha pequena Isabella. Por que me nega um beijo?

- Por que os beijos dela são meus. – a voz falou firme e ambos levantaram o olhar. O de Emmett era confuso o de Bella apavorado.

- Edward...? – ela levantou rapidamente do colo de Emmett que continuava confuso.

- Isabella, o que há?

- Você não tem vergonha Emmett, sua esposa grávida e sozinha, enquanto você se diverte. – a voz de Edward era dura e Emmett o olhou com raiva.

- Isso não é da sua conta Edward.

- É sim, se você está magoando minha irmã. – Emmett trincou os dentes.

- Por isso está aqui? Para me afastar de Isabella a pedido dela.

- Não importa por que estou aqui. Minha irmã está invalida em uma cama, carregando um filho seu, seu dever é cuidar dela.

- Meus problemas e de Rosalie não da minha conta Edward. Agora saia daqui e me deixe em paz. – Edward estreitou os olhos e agarrou o braço de Bella que olhava tudo atônita. Edward era cunhado de Emmett?

- Vamos Bella.

- Do que a chamou? – Emmett olhou atônito o cunhado agarrar a mulher e afastar sem lhe dar atenção, enquanto sumia entre os convidados

Bella olhava Edward, ansiosa, ele a segurava firmemente pelo braço enquanto parecia procurar alguém. Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo. O que ele fazia ali, e por que ele brigara com Emmett. Eles realmente eram parentes? Edward parou de repente e viu que estavam em frente de Carmen.

- Conde Cullen... – ela começou mais parou ao ver a expressão de Bella. – Algo errado?

- Não, eu quero Isabella.

- O que? Eu...

- Eu a quero, eu cuido das suas despesas a partir de agora. Qualquer conta que ela tenha a senhora envie para a casa do barão MacCarty. Estou hospedado lá.

- Mas... Mas... Bem, quem cuida das despesas de Bella é o barão...

- Não importa, Isabella agora é minha. – falou firme e Carmen olhou Bella que mantinha a boca aberta.

- Se Isabella concordar, não vejo problema. – ambos olharam para a jovem que mantinha a boca aberta em choque.

- Isabella. – ele chamou serio e ela olhou em seus olhos e assentiu.

- Eu quero Carmen.

- Excelente. Eu darei as noticias ao barão. – ela se afastou e o silencio caiu sobre eles. As mentes trabalhando com rapidez, tentando entender os últimos acontecimentos. Bella ainda estava confusa em como ele havia chegado, enfrentado o barão e se tornado seu amante.

Edward estava irritado, ódio se alastrava por todo seu corpo, a imagem de outro homem a tocando ainda fazia seu peito arder. E mais ódio por ela ter mentido para ele, dizendo que ia viajar. Por que ela faria isso.

- Aonde é seu quarto? – ele falou serio e ela pulou afastando os pensamentos caóticos.

- Subindo as escadas...

- Vamos. – ele a puxou para as escadas e subiram juntos. Ela o guiou para seu quarto e empurraram as portas duplas, ele passou a chave na porta e olhou em volta.

- É um bonito quarto.

- Obrigada. – ambos caíram no silencio, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, ele sentou a beirada da cama e ela continuava sem saber como agir.

- Venha aqui. – ele chamou e ela foi prontamente, ficando entre as pernas dele, ele acariciou a cintura com o polegar enquanto tentava livrá-la do vestido pesado.

Isabella olhava para ele, as mãos de ambos a livrando de cada peça de roupa, um sentimento estranho a dominava, desde que ele colocara os olhos nela ele não parecia decepcionado. Somente com raiva, com ódio. Mais em nenhum momento ele demonstrou surpresa. Ela se afastou dele de repente, usava somente as calçolas.

- Você sabia.

- Bella...

- Sabia que eu era você mentiu... Você...

- Bella eu... – ele não continuou, abaixou a cabeça, a evitando olhá-la e sentiu as mãos dela nele, ela se agachou entre suas pernas os dedos deslizando pelo corpo, acariciando suas coxas e subindo para o membro excitado.

Ele gemeu e a abraçou a puxando para um beijo mais ela virou o rosto. Sua boca encontrou o pescoço e lambeu a pele a ouvindo suspirar e a puxou para a cama ficando sobre ela, voltou a tentar beijá-la, mais ela novamente se afastou.

- Bella...?

- Isabella, você está pagando para me ter, então vai me ter meu conde. – falou friamente enquanto abria suas calças e ele a impediu.

- Bella, por favor... – ela levantou os olhos e ele sentiu seu peito se apertar ao ver dor ali, e a puxou para seus braços.

- Por favor, amor. Não eu não quero só seu corpo. – uma lagrima escorregou pela bochecha dela.

- O que você quer de mim?

- Eu quero sua alma, seu amor. – e sem esperar resposta, se aproveitando da surpresa ele a beijou.

[...]

Seu corpo se movia sensualmente sobre o dele, as mãos grandes apertando a cintura delicada, sentindo a pele quente e suada, o cheiro exótico do prazer preenchendo o ar.

- Tão linda. – ele sussurrou, vendo os seios brancos com mamilos rosados subindo e descendo, enquanto ela tomava seu prazer, ao mesmo tempo em que o fazia delirar.

- Oh... – ela gemeu quando apertou com um pouco mais de força sua cintura fina, e a puxou de encontro ao seu membro pulsante. As pequenas mãos espalmaram em seu peito, e as dele subiram, pela sua cintura, causando pequenos arrepios pelo corpo todo, segurou os seios macios, que preenchiam perfeitamente suas mãos.

Ela gemeu e o som o excitou ainda mais, beliscou os mamilos, e sentiu o pequeno corpo tremer sobre o seu. Sua feminilidade pulsava, mastigando seu membro com força. Gemeu sentindo-se cada vez mais próximo da liberação, e a puxou para baixo, e a beijou enquanto ambos alcançavam o cume do prazer.

Ainda ofegante e sem se separar ele a abraçou apertado e beijou o ombro nu, a pele cheirava a rosas e prazer.

Viu ela levantar o rosto, e o sorriso doce e inocente que o cativou desde a primeira vez. Acariciou a face delicada, pensando em como podia ter se apaixonado por ela.

Mais ao ver os olhos marrons como chocolate derretido, brilharem divertidos, sorriu e fechou os olhos. Na verdade era fácil se apaixonar por ela. Só que não devia.

Ela não lhe pertencia. Pertencia a todos.

Mais nem por isso deixava de amar sua doce meretriz.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

Bella abriu os olhos e sorriu, não fora um sonho ele estava ali deitado ao seu lado completamente nu na sua cama. Sua mão traçou seu peito, sentindo seu coração batendo lentamente, beijou o local e se levantou e vestiu um robe e saiu do quarto.

Voltou segundos depois com algumas criadas trazendo água para encher sua banheira, assim que elas saíram entrou na água quente e lavou o corpo, estava de olhos fechados dentro da água, quando ouviu passos e logo em seguida alguém entrar na água, abriu os olhos com um sorriso.

- Por que não me chamou? – ela mordeu o lábio e virou o corpo sentando entre as pernas dele.

- Você está muito lindo dormindo. – ele riu e beijou seu pescoço.

- Você também, estava muito linda aqui. – seus braços envolveram sua cintura e ficaram alguns minutos em silencio.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Eu sei. Mais não agora. – ela pediu e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro olhando diretamente para ele. – Eu quero que você faça amor comigo.

- Aqui? – ela riu, assentindo rapidamente.

- Aqui, agora. – ele abaixou o rosto beijando seus lábios com ardor, seu membro ganhando vida conforme ela se esfregava nele, virou o corpo dela e seus sexos se tocaram fazendo ambos gemerem.

- Edward... – ela suspirou erguendo o corpo e se encaixando nele, viu ele engolir em seco enquanto se uniam em um só.

- Deus Bella... – gemeu voltando a beijá-la, os braços dela envolveram seus ombros enquanto as pernas cruzaram a sua volta, as mãos deles agarraram seu bumbum a fazendo subir e descer sobre ele, apertando seu membro no caminho, o fazendo gemer de prazer a cada vai e vem.

- Oh... Edward... – ela gemeu sentindo seu núcleo pulsar conforme ele ia mais fundo em seu calor, se unindo cada vez mais, eram um só enquanto se abraçavam e moviam se juntos em busca do prazer máximo.

Ele começou a ir rápido, entrando mais fundo e forte em seu calor, sentindo que estava cada vez mais próximo do ápice, assim como ela, seu centro pulsava apertando seu membro, tornando quase impossível se mover mais rápido dentro dela, mais ele o fez, sentindo explodir e ela o acompanhou.

Ficaram abraçados esperando o corpo se acalmar, as respirações ofegantes, ele beijou seus cabelos e saiu de dentro dela, levantou a puxando junto com ele e a carregou no colo para a cama, deitaram abraçados adormecendo logo em seguida.

[...]

Emmett entrou em casa ainda atônito. Edward e Isabella? O que estava acontecendo e por que ela fora com ele? A conversa de Carmen repassava em sua mente, ela lhe dizendo que agora Isabella era protegida de Edward, e ela o aceitou.

Precisava falar com sua pequena Isabella, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mais não confiava no cunhado, sabia que ele só queria ajudar a irmã, e não queria que ele magoasse Isabella no caminho.

- Milorde. – ouviu a voz da criada e afastou os pensamentos confusos.

- Sim?

- Milady deseja falar com o conde, mais não o acho, sabe aonde... – ela mal terminou e Emmett a interrompeu.

- Eu falarei com minha esposa, pode ir. – a moça saiu rapidamente e marchou para o quarto da esposa.

Sentimentos que a muito ele empurrara para o fundo da sua mente voltaram, nunca havia falado disso com ninguém nem com Rose, somente Isabella sabia de suas suspeitas.

Ainda se lembrara do dia em que vira Rose, se apaixonara na hora, embora fosse inglesa e devia ser enfadonha, se apaixonou, sua beleza o cativara e via através dos belos e ardentes olhos azuis que ela seria uma amante extraordinária. Só precisava avivar o seu fogo.

Mais as coisas não foram como planejara, assim que chegaram a Veneza ela se tornou fria e distante, retraída. Não era mais a mulher apaixonante, não sabia o que a havia afastado, mais iria fazer de tudo para fazer sua esposa ser a mulher que sabia que ela era.

A primeira vez deles havia sido linda e ardente, ela se entregara a ele sem reservas, mais algo aconteceu no dia seguinte que a afastou, e as coisas só pioraram e ele nem sabia o que era.

Abriu as portas duplas e viu a esposa deitada na cama e suspirou pesadamente, ela acariciava a barriga alta e uma dor no peito lhe afligiu. Suas suspeitas voltando, mais desejando que fosse somente suspeitas e nada mais.

- Rose.

- Emmett, o que faz aqui?

- Seu irmão não está.

- Oh... bem sabe dele?

- Ele está na casa de Madame Denalli. – viu os olhos da esposa se arregalarem.

- Passou a noite lá?

- Sim, ele é o novo protetor de Isabella Marie.

- O que? – ela gritou e sentiu uma pontada, ele viu a dor em seus olhos e correu até ela.

- Está bem? – ela assentiu e sorriu.

- Fazia tempo que não me tocava.

- Eu a toco... – se defendeu e ela negou.

- Não o faz, fica perto, mais nunca mais me tocou. Me tornei repulsiva por causa da gravidez?

- Não, Deus claro que não, você está linda grávida.

- Então o que há? Por que me repudia?

- Eu...

- Por causa da sua amante? – ele abaixou o rosto envergonhado.

- Rosalie...

- Não diga nada. Sei que ela é linda, não está grávida ou é gorda como eu.. – ele sentou na beirada da cama e viu a esposa suspirar.

- Não diga isso. Você está mais linda do que nunca Rosalie. Mais você sabe, não fui eu que te afastei, foi você.

- Eu...

- Vamos diga, diga minha bela andorinha. – ela riu baixinho ao ouvir o antigo apelido e mordeu os lábios.

- Estou cansada Emmett, melhor ir dormir um pouco. – ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Está bem Rosalie, descanse. – ela assentiu e o viu se afastar, dor passou por seus olhos, queria lhe dizer, acusar mais só tinha suspeitas.

Assim que ele fechou as portas chorou, chorou pelo que fez, e pelo que causou. Sabia que era a única culpada por afastar o marido. E agora temia que nunca mais o fosse ter de volta.

Ele encostou na porta e ouviu o choro dela, queria voltar e abraçá-la, confortá-la e dizer que a perdoava por tudo. Mais o orgulho falou mais alto, fora traído primeiro, esperaria ela pedir perdão.

[...]

Bella saiu do quarto fechando a porta devagar para não acordar Edward, ia pedir um grande café da manhã para ele e alimentá-lo. Riu de como se sentia boba e mal deu dois passos encontrou Tânia a olhando.

- Tânia... – se aproximou da amiga que se afastou dela.

- Sua vadia. – exclamou dando um tapa na cara de Bella, a jovem colocou a mão na bochecha a olhando atônita.

- Tânia o que te deu... Estás louca?

- Louca, estou muito lúcida, finalmente compreendi que és uma vadia, não se contentou em ter o seu barão, roubou meu conde. – Bella deu um passo para trás.

Deus, Edward era o conde Cullen, o conde de Tânia. Olhou com os olhos tristes para a amiga, como lhe explicar que ele era o seu Edward, o homem que amava, tentou tocar a amiga mais ela se afastou, fazendo o peito de Bella apertar.

- Tânia não sabia, eu não sabia quem ele era, ele sempre foi somente Edward para mim.

- Mentira, só queria brincar comigo, fingir ser minha amiga.

- Não, não. Sabes que não é verdade, a amo como irmã...

- Então o deixe.

- o que?

- Se me amas, se realmente me ama, fique com seu barão e me de Edward.

- Não pode estar a falar serio. – falou desesperada e viu a amiga sorriu com dor.

- Sim estou, eu amo ele. E se você me ama como diz, vai deixá-lo.

- Não posso... – Bella sentiu seus olhos úmidos, só de pensar em ficar sem Edward seu peito se apertava.

- Claro que não pode. És uma vadia.

- Tânia, por favor...

- Bella... – ambas se viraram quando viram Edward usando somente suas calças e olhava as duas confuso. – Bella amor, o que houve? – correu até ela ao ver os olhos úmidos e viu a outra jovem correr para longe.

- Eu... – Bella tampou o rosto entre lagrimas e ele a apertou mais forte contra o peito.

- Não chores amor, por favor. – ele a pegou no colo e voltou para o quarto a deitando gentilmente na cama, começou a se afastar mais ela o agarrou o puxando para junto dela.

- Não me deixe.

- Nunca. – ele deitou a apertando de encontro ao peito e beijando seus cabelos, seus olhos, o nariz, as bochechas e por fim os lábios.

Se beijaram com paixão tentando passar todo amor que sentiam, as línguas se enroscando, os lábios se moldando perfeitamente. Quando se separaram ofegantes, ele continuou a abraçando até senti-la mais calma.

- Está tudo bem amor, eu não a deixarei nunca. – ela assentiu ainda com a cabeça em seu peito e suspirou sentindo o cheiro de sua pele.

- Estou bem. – falou levantando o rosto e viu ele sorrir e beijar a ponta do seu nariz.

- Me assustou amor.

- Desculpe.

- O que a fez chorar?

- Não quero falar disso.

- Está bem, então sobre o que quer falar? – ela mordeu o lábio e o olhou nos olhos.

- Por que mentiu para mim? Por que fingiu não saber o que eu era? – ele suspirou pesadamente e a abraçou com toda a força que podia.

- Vai me odiar.

- Não acho que seja possível. – ele sorriu e beijou a ponta do seu nariz.

- Mais ira. Eu fui... Deus, eu pretendia te usar. – ela fechou os olhos e uma lagrima deslizando e a beijou. – Por favor, me ousa.

- Está bem, continue. – ele suspirou e a abraçou apertado, enquanto falava.

- Eu... Eu ia atrás de você a pedido da minha irmã, a esposa de Emmett, - ele engoliu em seco e a abraçou mais forte. – Eu pretendia falar com você, arrumar um jeito de afastá-la de Emmett, minha irmã sofre com a indiferença do marido.

- Edward...

- Deixe-me terminar. – ela assentiu e ele suspirou. – E eu pretendia fazer qualquer coisa para ver minha irmã feliz. Mais... Mais quando eu te vi, lembra, lembra aquele dia, você escondida tão livre, tão alegre... – ele riu e beijou seus cabelos. – Deus Bella, eu me apaixonei por você.

- Oh... – ele sorriu e abaixou o rosto até seus olhos estarem na mesma altura.

- Sim, eu me apaixonei, e a cada minuto eu fico mais. Eu sei que agi errado, mais, por favor, por favor, me perdoe. Eu não posso mais viver sem você.

- Oh Edward, Edward eu te amo. – ele sorriu e a beijou com paixão.

- Minha Bella, só minha. – ele sussurrou entre os lábios e ouviu sua risada, se afastaram ainda sorrindo.

- Meu Edward. – suspirou e viu ele sorriu mais.

- Somente seu.

Ficaram abraçados até o anoitecer, somente conversando, se conhecendo. Edward contou mais sobre sua vida em Londres, sobre Ângela e sobre sua casa de campo, de como podia ver as arvores e da cachoeira que havia perto.

- Eu adoraria ver. – ela bocejou fechando os olhos, e ele sorriu.

- Você vera minha Bella, é uma promessa.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu ele sorrindo, seus olhos transmitiam varias promessas e voltou a fechá-los o abraçando, e esperando que ele cumprisse todas.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

Bella se moveu na cama, mais não conseguia se mexer muito, pois havia um braço sobre seu corpo, sorriu ao lembrar que ainda estava nos braços de Edward e se aconchegou mais.

Ainda não acreditava em tudo que estava acontecendo. Estava ali com ele, seu amor, sabia quem ela era e não a rejeitara. Não sabia se chorava de alegria ou se sorria até explodir de felicidade. Sentiu os braços dele a apertarem mais forte contra o peito e seu sorriso aumentou, explodir de felicidade definitivamente.

Beijou o peito nu e tirou os braços dele do seu corpo, em silencio levantou da cama e vestiu o robe e saiu do quarto. ainda era muito cedo, mais estava morrendo de fome, havia passado o dia anterior todo na cama com Edward.

Nem acreditara que dormira tanto, sempre gostara de acordar cedo para passear, sorriu com o pensamento, para que passear, quando ele estava a poucos passos dela.

Saiu para o corredor e desceu a cozinha, viu a velha mulher que preparava o café e foi até ela sorrindo.

- Bom dia menina, acordou cedo.

- Bom dia. Na verdade dormi demais, e estou faminta. – a senhora sorriu e começou a servi-la.

- Não, prepare uma bandeja, para dois. – a mulher sorriu e Bella acompanhou.

- Está com o seu barão?

- Não. – Bella sorriu ao ver a confusão da mulher. – Estou com um novo aman... – Bella parou de falar, Edward era seu amante? Seu amor? Suspirou e forçou um sorriso. – Tenho um novo protetor.

- Oh... Pensei...

- Sim, o barão MacCarty prometeu sempre me proteger, mais eu quis esse novo.

- Bem se a senhorita quis. – Bella sorriu e esperou a bandeja ficar pronta.

A cozinheira insistiu que alguma das criadas a levasse, mais Bella não deixou, com a bandeja pesada nos braços subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto quase caindo quando mãos grandes a ampararam tirando a bandeja de seus braços e colocando sobre uma cômoda.

- Ai está você. – ela viu a preocupação nos olhos dele e sorriu, mais seu sorriso sumiu e fez um biquinho.

- Você devia estar deitado. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu estava, mais acordei e não há vi, bem pensei... pensei... ele passou a mão pelo cabelo o deixando mais bagunçado, ela olhou seu peito nu e voltou os olhos para os dele rapidamente.

- O que?

- Que tinha me deixado. – murmurou e ela o abraçou apertado.

- Nunca Edward. Eu só queria fazer uma surpresa.

- Carregando essa bandeja imensa? – ela sorriu mordendo os lábios.

- Bem, não imaginava que fosse tão pesada. – ele sorriu e a abraçou.

- Quer que eu deite novamente? Assim pode fazer sua surpresa. – ela riu.

- Tudo bem. – ele beijou seus lábios e tirou as roupas voltando para a cama. Ela riu e pegou a bandeja com dificuldade e foi para a cama.

- Bom dia amor.

- Bom dia.

- Eu sonhei com isso. – ele sussurrou e a puxou para seu colo.

- Comigo lhe trazendo uma imensa bandeja? – ele riu e beijou seu nariz.

- Não sua boba, sonhei com isso, acordar com você, ter você em meus braços todas as manhãs, e dormir abraçados a você todas as noites. – ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça em seu peito.

- Eu queria sonhar com isso, mais não me atrevia.

- Por quê? – ele segurou seu rosto a encarando e viu tristeza nos belos olhos castanhos.

- Eu sou uma meretriz Edward, eu não posso sonhar... – ele a abraçou contra seu peito e beijou seus cabelos.

- Pois, a partir de agora, você está intimada a sonhar, sonhar com o nosso futuro.

- Edward...?

- Sim, está. Eu vou tirar você daqui. Fazer de você minha esposa.

- O que?

- Você quer, não quer. Quer estar comigo para sempre.

- Oh sim, mais... – ela abaixou os olhos e ele segurou seu queixo a fazendo a olhá-lo e esperou pacientemente ela continuar. – Como vai me apresentar aos amigos, eu não passo de uma... – ele a beijou, seus lábios a tomaram com paixão e urgência, viu seus braços enrolarem no pescoço dele aceitando o beijo e o seguindo em sua paixão.

Se separaram ofegantes, as respirações saindo em arfadas, os olhos conectados passando todas as emoções que sentiam, ele encostou a testa na dela e sussurrou seu amor e ambos sorriram, sem mais palavras tomaram o café.

Quando terminaram colocaram a bandeja no chão e deitaram com os dedos entrelaçados e os corpos colados, ainda em silencio ambos tocavam o rosto um do outro com as mãos livres.

- Você tem que ir?

- Sim.

- Quando volta?

- Pensei que tínhamos um encontro marcado.

- Temos? – ele riu e beijou seus dedos.

- Achei que ia me ajudar a fugir. – ela riu baixinho.

- Verdade, parece que faz anos que ficamos juntos na clareira.

- Sei como se sente. Mais agora estamos juntos, sem mais segredos, e ninguém vai nos separar. – Bella sentiu um aperto no peito e lembrou de Tânia.

- Quem nos separaria? – falou fraquinho.

- Emmett. – ela sorriu.

- Não, ele não.

- Sim Bella, para ter você.

- Ele não me ama Edward, ele ama a esposa.

- E por que se deita com você. – viu que ele começava a se zangar e suspirou.

- Não posso contar.

- O que? Tem segredos para comigo?

- Não são meus segredos Edward, eu não trairia um amigo. – ele se levantou irritado e começou a se vestir.

- Amigo? Bella ele era seu amante. – Bella se encolheu e sentiu uma lagrima deslizar e a secou rapidamente.

- Sim ele era, mais era meu amigo, cuidava de mim.

- E eu sou o que?

- Você é meu amor. – ele suspirou e ficou de costas para ela.

- Eu não gosto disso Bella, Emmett traiu minha irmã, a magoou... Eu não posso...

- Edward, não é como você pensa. De uma chance a Emmett... – ele se levantou e quando a olhou ela viu raiva em seus olhos.

- Não, se você vai defendê-lo eu não quero ouvir. Se você o prefere fique com ele.

- Edward...

- Eu já vou. Bom dia. – ele saiu do quarto e Bella encarou a porta com dor nos olhos e o coração partido. Sabia que não devia sonhar, não deveria nem se atrever a começar, Edward não era dela e nunca seria.

[...]

Emmett suspirou sentado em seu quarto, lembrou como sua pele formigou ao tocá-la e como seu coração saltou com a sensação da pele dela em contato com a sua, ela tinha razão, fazia tempo que não a tocava, não se permitia.

Não queria mais a dor da traição dela, e vê-la, olhá-la era sempre um lembrete. Lembrete que não fora o suficiente para ela, e agora nem Bella teria para apagar a dor.

Ainda se lembrava de como se tornou protetor de Bella, ela era tão doce e inocente, tão cheia de alegria. Mais sabia que ela não pertencia a casa de Carmen, ela não se encaixava naquele lugar.

Via que os homens eram loucos por ela, sua beleza delicada e clássica, uma boneca de porcelana, ele nunca a amou, mais sempre a viu como uma amiga, alguém em quem confiar, ou para abraçar quando ele precisava. Arrependia-se de deitar-se com ela.

Mais quando estavam unidos esquecia tudo, esquecia que nunca teria o amor da esposa. Sabia que não era certo estar com Bella, mais nos raros momentos esquecia que em casa havia a esposa fria, e o filho que nem sabia se era seu, mais temia perguntar se era, temia ouvir a verdade e saber que de fato o trairá.

Afundou o rosto entre as mãos e suspirou, o que faria sem Bella, sem sua melhor amiga. Ela sempre o aconselhara a enfrentar Rosalie, a dizer o que sentia. Mais nunca tivera coragem.

Ouviu um barulho alto e levantou o rosto, e percebeu que o barulho vinha de sua porta, levantou a abrindo e encontrou o cunhado enfurecido.

- Edward... – não terminou de falar pois, o cunhado lhe dera um soco. – Estás louco?

- Não, estou muito são. Quero saber, exijo saber. Que mentiras contou a Isabella, o que disseste a ela para que ela visse em você um santo e não o canalha que és.

- Edward, não sei do que fala? Eu... – abaixou os olhos constrangido.

- Sabes, disseste mentiras a ela. Se fez de santo, quando não passa de um canalha, enganas a minha irmã sem nenhum pudor. – Emmett se enfureceu e levantou.

- Não fala do que não sabes.

- Estou mentindo? Não está tendo Bella por amante, enquanto sua esposa está grávida em casa? – Emmett sentiu vergonha, mais sabia que não era o único culpado, enfrentou Edward novamente.

- Sim, não nego. Tomava Isabella por amante, nos braços dela esquecia a traição de minha esposa.

- O que? Agora levantas calunias contra a minha irmã?

- Não, não o faço. Ela me traiu, me enganou, temo que o filho que espera não sejas meu. – Edward olhou o cunhado atônito e deu um passo para trás.

- Tens provas? Tens?

- Sim, a vi com um dos meus amigos. Ele a beijava em minha casa. Logo depois ela apareceu grávida.

- O que ela disse? – Emmett caiu em uma cadeira esfregando o rosto.

- Não tenho coragem de perguntar. E se for verdade, e se...

- Temos que saber. – começou a caminhar para o quarto da irmã mais Emmett correu a lhe impedir.

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Pode afetar a gravidez, o medico disse nada de estresse. – Edward olhou confuso para Emmett e acabou por assentir.

- Você a ama Emmett?

- Sim. Mais eu não posso olhar para ela, saber a verdade. – ele voltou para sua cadeira sentando pesadamente.

- Mais e Isabella?

- Eu nunca a amei, e nem ela a mim. No começo eu só cuidava dela, sabia que ela odiava a vida de meretriz, que desejava mais. Mas eu amo Rose e mais que minha amizade e proteção eu não podia dar. Enfim eu a tomei, me arrependo sempre. Não gosto de fazer, mais na hora me parece melhor que enfrentar uma esposa fria.

- Que confusão. – Edward sentou também e ambos ficaram em silencio.

- Sim, e você Edward. Você tem boas intenções com ela? – Edward riu e Emmett o olhou bravo.

- Desculpe. Mais a situação não lhe é familiar? – Emmett franziu as sobrancelhas e por fim sorriu.

- Sim, foi o mesmo discurso que me passou.

- Sim foi. Eu amo Emmett.

- Ama?

- Sim, aconteceu, e eu não sei o que fazer.

- Vai ser amante dela?

- Não, eu a tirarei de lá, eu casarei com ela.

- Casar?

- Sim, você não faria se fosse livre? – Emmett sorriu.

- Sim eu faria. Mas sabe que terá que enfrentar muito por ela. Para muitos ela sempre será uma meretriz.

- Eu sei. Mais eu não quero que ela seja de mais ninguém. Quero que ela seja somente minha.

- Então não perca tempo. – Edward sorriu, mais o sorriso sumiu.

- Deus! Eu gritei com ela.

- O que?

- Por sua causa, ela não quis me contar... E eu me irritei... Preciso vê-la.

- Agora?

- Imediatamente.

[...]

Isabella ficou deitada na cama sentindo as lágrimas quentes deslizar por seu rosto, se enrolou em uma bola não sabendo o que fazer, será que ele havia mesmo a deixado. Será que o amor que ele lhe declara era tão frágil que na primeira prova se ruiu diante de seus olhos.

Ouviu passos e a cama afundar, sentiu dedos em seu cabelo e desejou que fosse Edward, mais sabia que se fosse ela sentiria calor com o toque, mais o toque era frio e lhe causou arrepio.

- Pobre Isabella. Sempre uma sonhadora.

- O que quer?

- Soube que ele a deixou. – Bella segurou a língua, não sabia se isso era verdade, acreditava que sim, mais ainda mantinha esperança de que ele iria voltar.

- Agora você perdeu não só o conde Cullen, como sua melhor amiga e irmã. Por que eu não a perdoarei Isabella.

- Por que diz isso Tânia. Eu lhe juro que não sabia que ele era o seu conde. Eu lhe contei sobre Edward, sobre tudo o que vivemos, e você, o que viveu com o conde? – Tânia a olhou com ódio.

- Como poderia viver algo com ele. Como quando ele estava cego desde que a viu. E é sempre assim, todos preferem Isabella Marie, até minha tia a ama mais do que a mim.

- Não sejas tola Tânia. Sua tia a ama.

- Não, ela sempre a protege, você nunca leva bronca, mesmo quando foges e ninguém sabe pra onde. Se fosse qualquer outra menina ela teria dado algum castigo.

- Está exagerando Tânia.

- Não, e sabes que é assim. Você sempre foi à preferida. Mais quando eu escolhi um para mim, quando eu finalmente escolhi alguém, você não se importou de tirá-lo de mim.

- Eu não o fiz Tânia. E você sabe que ele era meu antes de você sonhar com ele.

- Ele nunca será seu, Isabella. Você nunca será de ninguém. Ninguém ama uma meretriz. Você acabara como todas nos, sozinha e velha, sem filhos e sem família. Pare de sonhar com o impossível.

- Não. – Bella choramingou lembrando das palavras de Edward, ela tinha que sonhar, ele prometera.

- Sim. Pare de ter sonhos tolos. Ele somente queria se divertir com você, e logo lhe chutara e você terá outro amante. – Bella se encolheu e afundou o rosto no travesseiro.

- Não, não, não... – chorou novamente e ouviu vozes mais tampou os ouvidos, e de repente um toque quente que fez sua pele inteira formigar.

- Saia daqui. – ela o ouviu gritar quando tirou as mãos e olhou para cima e viu Edward irritado. – Saia, não sei qual o seu problema garota, pare de incomodar Bella. – Bella olhou de relance e viu ódio nos olhos de Tânia quando ela saiu correndo.

- Bella, amor? – ele chamou e ela o olhou confusa.

- Achei que tinha me deixado.

- Nunca amor. Eu só estava zangado. Perdoe-me. – ela sorriu e ergueu os braços o chamando, ele sorriu e deitou em seu peito.

- Perdão, perdão, perdão... – sussurrou e ela beijou seus cabelos.

- Sempre. – ele ergueu o rosto e tocou sua face.

- Desculpe-me amor. Eu nunca mais magoá-la.

- Não me magoou, só me assustou.

- Assustei?

- Sim, achei que não me amava. Estava tendo tantos sonhos Edward, eu tive medo de só serem sonhos. – ele sorriu beijando suas bochechas.

- Não serão sonhos Bella, eu os realizarei todos.

- Mesmo?

- Sim, e vou começar agora.

- Verdade, e que sonho realizara primeiro? – ele sorriu e encostou os lábios nos dela.

- A levarei daqui e me casarei com você.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

- A levarei daqui e me casarei com você.

- Como?

- Nos casaremos Bella.

- Mas... Mas vai querer casar com uma prostituta?

- Não diga isso Bella. Sei que não escolheu essa vida, sei que esse não é o seu lugar.

- Como pode saber? – ele sorriu e segurou seu rosto.

- Por que você tem uma alma inocente, você nunca deveria ter essa vida, mais o destino a arrastou para isso. E como sei que não pertence a esse lugar? Bem por que você pertence a mim Bella, assim como eu pertenço somente a você. – uma lagrima escorregou pela bochecha de Bella e ele a secou com o polegar.

- Que foi meu amor, não acredita em mim? – ela soluçou.

- Só é difícil de acreditar. – ele sorriu e levantou e a pegou no colo. – Edward!

- Pois, irei provar. – começou a sair do quarto e ela olhou atônita para ele.

- Edward o que está fazendo?

- Levando minha esposa daqui.

- Oh Deus! – ela exclamou em choque e quando estavam chegando a porta Carmen entrava e se assustou.

- Jesus, o que está acontecendo Isabella?

- Eu a estou levando daqui.

- Por quê?

- Esse não é o lugar para minha futura esposa.

- Oh... – Carmen olhou para Bella que tentava conter o sorriso de alegria, mais seus olhos demonstravam a felicidade que sentia. – Bem, antes de ir gostaria de falar a sós com Isabella.

- Acho... – Edward começou mais Bella tocou seu rosto.

- Tudo bem Edward. – ele assentiu e a colocou no chão.

- Estarei aqui a esperando. – ela assentiu e foi com Carmen para a biblioteca.

Carmen entrou e sentou atrás da larga mesa, chamou Bella para sentar a sua frente e sorriu.

- Então, o que está acontecendo?

- EU vou me casar.

- Isabella, você tem certeza disso?

- Eu amo ele, Carmen, eu finalmente estou tendo a chance de ser feliz. Você sabe que eu nunca fui feliz aqui. – ela suspirou e assentiu.

- Eu sei Isabella. Sei que você é do tipo de moça que deseja mais dessa vida. Alias todas nos desejamos, mais você tem certeza de quer ir, que ele a ama, que ele vai passar por cima do que você foi um dia.

- Eu não sei. Mais eu o amo o suficiente pra arriscar.

- Bem, se você tem certeza disso.

- Eu tenho. Hummm Carmen, eu tenho alguma divida com você? – ela se levantou e puxou Bella para um abraço.

- Não pense nisso Isabella. Você está tendo uma oportunidade que a maioria sonha. Se você acredita que ele a ama de verdade, então vá e lute pelo seu amor, pela sua felicidade. Mais se um dia precisar, as portas sempre vão estar abertas pra você.

- Obrigada Carmen.

- Não vai se despedir de Tânia? – Carmen perguntou, quando Bella a soltou e já ia em direção a porta.

- Não, Tânia não é quem eu pensei que fosse. Ela nunca foi minha amiga de verdade.

- O que houve?

- Prefiro não falar disso. – Carmen assentiu e deu mais um abraço em Bella.

- Boa sorte querida.

- Obrigada Carmen. – Bella saiu da biblioteca e viu Edward andando de um lado para o outro, algumas das moças estavam na escada e Bella as chamou se despedindo delas.

Tânia não estava entre elas, mais não se importou. Já não a considerava uma amiga. Assim que se despediu segurou a mão de Edward e juntos saíram da casa de madame Denalli.

[...]

Rosalie suspirou pesadamente. Desde o dia anterior não havia visto Edward. Desde que o convencera a ir à festa, onde o marido iria ver a amante. O que fazia o irmão que não vinha lhe ver.

Não agüentando mais, tocou a sineta e assim que uma criada apareceu perguntou do irmão.

- Ele esteve aqui senhora, mais já saiu novamente.

- Saiu? Bem, quando voltar fale que quero ver imediatamente. – ela assentiu. – E meu marido?

- Está em seu quarto senhora.

- Isso é tudo, pode ir. – a jovem se foi e suspirou.

Não entendia por que Emmett ficara tão frio de repente. Por que tomava uma amante. Sabia que não era a melhor das amantes. Mais ele devia ter lhe ensinado, e não saído com mulheres de caráter duvidoso.

Sentiu lagrimas nos olhos ao lembrar-se das palavras do amigo de Emmett. Era uma lembrança que gostava de esquecer, mais ela teimava em voltar.

**Flash Black**

Emmett havia feito outra de suas viagens, ela se sentia deprimida em casa, mais ainda ansiosa pela volta dele. Talvez quando contasse a novidade ele ficaria feliz, ela se encontrava em êxtase.

- Baronesa?

- Sim.

- O duque Black está ai.

- Diga-lhe que Emmett não está.

- Eu já avisei senhora, ele insiste em falar com a baronesa. – suspirou e assentiu enquanto se acomodava em uma cadeira. Não gostava muito do duque, sabia que era um grande amigo de Emmett, mais desde que se casaram, o marido o havia deixado de lado. Ambos eram libertinos, mais Emmett havia largado essa vida ao se casar com ela.

- O duque Black. – anunciou a criada e Rosalie lhe pediu que trouxesse um chã para eles.

- Duque.

- Baronesa.

- Bem como sabe o barão não está. O que deseja?

- Vim lhe fazer uma visita. Sei como deve estar se sentindo solitária. – ela fez uma careta, mais a disfarçou a tempo.

- Na verdade Emmett volta ainda hoje. Estou bem.

- Oh, devia ter vindo antes então. Mais achei que Emmett demoraria mais, confesso que eu demoraria se estivesse na companhia de... Desculpe, as vezes falo de mais.

- Companhia de quem? – perguntou aflita e viu o pesar nos olhos dele.

- Não deveria ter falado nada milady.

- Bem, agora é tarde, começou termine.

- Seria uma traição com meu amigo, mais acho um absurdo ter uma mulher tão linda em casa, e ainda sim é visto ao lado de mulheres da vida.

- Como? – Rosalie colocou a mão no peito em choque.

- Sim, lamento ser o portador de más noticias, mais o seu marido estava em companhia de uma meretriz. Na verdade foi por esse motivo que vim. – ele se aproximou e ela o olhou confusa.

- Não entendo duque...

- Me chame Jake.

- Não é apropriado... – começou mais ele a impediu a levantando pelos ombros. – Duque o que... – antes que pudesse continuar ele a beijou. A boca urgente tomou a sua, tentou afastá-lo, mais a língua dele invadiu a sua boca, os braços a rodeavam impedindo de se mover um milímetro sequer. Quando se afastou ofegante, viu a malicia nos olhos dele.

- Sempre a desejei Rosalie, desde que a vi nos braços de Emmett.

- Como ousa, eu amo meu marido.

- Mais e ele, vai a festas e casas de fama duvidosa, quando tem uma bela esposa em casa. – ele se aproximou para beijá-la novamente e o empurrou.

- Não. Eu amo Emmett, e não acredito em você.

- Uma pena Rosalie, a faria se divertir muito em minha cama. – ele riu com escárnio a deixando vermelha.

- Sai da minha casa imediatamente, ou contarei ao meu marido...

- Não contara, não terá coragem, ele com certeza pensará que é uma leviana.

- Seu... – sentiu os olhos úmidos e o viu sorrir.

- Bem se mudar de idéia Rosalie, sabe onde eu moro. – piscou e saiu. Ela caiu sentada na cadeira não acreditando na audácia do homem.

Assim que o homem horrível saiu, correu para seu quarto, quase caiu ao ver Emmett sentado em sua cama, e tentou sorrir.

- Emmett, quando chegou?

- Agora mesmo, vim fazer uma surpresa. – falou com a voz tensa.

- É de fato uma surpresa. Alias tenho uma também.

- Verdade?

- Sim, estou grávida.

- Grávida? – viu um brilho de dor nos olhos dele, mais ele disfarçou rapidamente.

- Sim não é maravilhoso.

- De fato, uma grande noticia.

**Fim do Flash Black**

Suspirou pesadamente, desde esse dia as coisas desandaram. Emmett passava as noites fora. As amigas comentavam que ele tinha uma amante. Tudo que o duque Black disse era verdade.

E desde que soube da gravidez nem dissimulava mais. Agia como um libertino. Tentou afastar as lagrimas e ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Entre.

- Senhora, seu irmão chegou.

- Ótimo, mande o vir imediatamente.

- Ele disse que viria em breve.

- Por quê?

- Ele está instalando a noiva.

- Noiva? Mais que noiva?

- Ele chegou com uma jovem, a está colocando no quarto verde que fica ao lado do dele.

- E quem é essa noiva? – viu os olhos da criada baixos e se enfureceu.

- Vamos diga-me.

- Be- bem... É Isabella Marie.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

- Vamos diga-me.

- Be- bem... É Isabella Marie.

- Eu acho que não ouvi bem. Quem é a noiva de Edward?

- Isabella Marie. – a criada falou sem gaguejar, Rosalie sentiu a respiração faltar, seu rosto ficou pálido e a criada entrou em pânico. – Senhora? Devo chamar o barão?

- Não. Edward, quero falar com Edward imediatamente. – gritou e a criada assentiu.

- Vou chamá-lo senhora.

Assim que a criada saiu, Rosalie sentou se ajeitando melhor, tinha que ser mentira, ele não ousaria... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta, e em seguida Edward apareceu.

- Queria falar comigo, Rosalie?

- Edward, me diga que minha criada está louca?

- Por que ela estaria louca?

- Ela me disse que você estava noivo de Isabella Marie. – Edward passou a mão pelo cabelo e suspirou.

- Bem, sua criada não está louca.

- Edward!

- O que quer que eu diga, eu me apaixonei por ela. – Rosalie ofegou.

- Edward você está louco, eu lhe pedi para tirar a vadia do meu caminho e não se deitar com ela.

- Rosalie cale-se. Não fale assim dela.

- Você está falando serio, está defendendo aquela puta... – ele deu um passo a frente os olhos brilhando com ódio e ela se calou.

- Estou falando serio Rosalie. Não ofenda minha futura esposa.

- Meu Deus, você está completamente louco.

- Não, eu estou apaixonado. Eu a amo Rosalie, e esse amor é maior do que sentia por Ângela.

- Edward, ela é uma mulher da vida...

- Rosalie, por favor, como minha irmã querida, não pode ficar feliz por mim.

- Mas Edward, ela era amante do meu marido a alguns dias.

- Eu sei, mais não é como você pensa.

- Não é. Como é então?

- Emmett era mais um protetor.

- Quer me dizer que ele não tinha relações sexuais com ela.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Como você pode Edward. Como você ousa trazer a amante do meu marido para minha casa.

- Eles não são mais amantes Rosalie.

- Tem certeza? Pode confiar nela, neles?

- Posso. Eu amo ela.

- Ira se arrepender Edward. Não se pode confiar em uma puta...

- CHEGA! – ele gritou e viu a irmã se encolher, respirou fundo e se encaminhou para a porta. – Eu amo Bella, Rosalie, e até você entender isso, é melhor não continuarmos.

Saiu apressado deixando a irmã furiosa. Essa vadia queria destruir sua família. Primeiro seu marido, agora seu irmão, queria todos contra ela, mais não ficaria assim. Ela daria um jeito de se livrar da maldita mulher.

[...]

Bella olhava o quarto grande e espaçoso, era tão grande quanto o que tinha casa de Carmen, e tão confortável quanto. Mais ficar sozinha ali era extremamente assustador.

Na verdade não era o quarto que era assustador, era o futuro. Estava dando um grande passo, só esperava que não fosse maior do que a perna. Tinha receio do que o futuro aguardava. Amava Edward e sabia que ele a amava, mais ela sempre seria Isabella Marie a meretriz, a mulher da vida.

E quando Edward foi chamado urgentemente para ver a irmã temeu que ela o convencesse da loucura que era casar com ela. Mesmo desejando, sonhando ardentemente com isso, ainda temia que uma hora Edward percebesse a loucura em que estava se metendo.

Ouviu uma leve batida na porta, e em seguida alguns criados trazendo baldes com água para seu banho, como no quarto da casa de Carmen, havia um biombo com uma banheira atrás. Observou os criados entrarem e saírem e quando haviam terminado a tarefa fizeram uma reverencia e se foram.

Suspirando foi para trás do biombo e se despiu mergulhando na banheira quente. Lavou a pele afundando na água perfumada com flores e lavou os cabelos.

- Posso acompanhá-la? – levantou o rosto ao ouvir a voz sedutora de Edward e sorriu.

- Deve. – ele riu e começou a se despir, mordeu o lábio vendo o corpo másculo ficando livre das roupas e em seguida entrando na água e se acomodando a suas costas. Ele a abraçou e beijou seu ombro nu.

- Adoro o seu cheiro. – ela suspirou e esfregou as coxas dele.

- Adoro tudo em você. – murmurou rouca ao sentir os lábios dele subindo para seu pescoço.

- Eu também Bella, não vejo a hora de você ser minha esposa.

- Você fala sério Edward. – ela se virou ficando de frente para ele, o abraçando pelo pescoço. Ele sorriu e beijou seus lábios.

- Como pode duvidar Bella, eu não a tirei de lá, a trouxe para minha casa. – ela suspirou e deitou a cabeça em seu peito.

- Eu só... Eu pensei que mudaria de idéia depois de falar com sua irmã. – ele ergueu seu rosto a segurando pelo queixo e sorriu.

- Eu a amo Bella, e nada vai me fazer desistir de você, a não ser que você me mande ir embora, eu não sairei do seu lado.

- No dia em que lhe mandar embora me coloque em um hospício. – ele riu e a beijou com ardor.

- Eu lhe amo Bella. – ele sussurrou contra seus lábios, a boca tomando a dela com avidez, beijando os lábios com paixão, a língua enroscando com a dela, em um beijo cheio de amor e desejo.

Ele desceu as mãos pelas laterais do corpo dela, roçando os seios e os quadris, sentindo o corpo dela se arquear contra o dele, gemeu ao sentir sua ereção crescendo contra a entrada úmida dela.

- Edward... – murmurou contra os lábios se afastando ofegante, a boca dele flutuou para seu pescoço lambendo e beijando a pele macia, as mãos dela apertavam os braços fortes.

- Seja minha Bella.

- Sempre... sempre... – sussurrou ofegante erguendo o corpo e sentando em cima do membro ereto, ambos gemeram quando se uniram, sentindo os corpos conectados.

Ele desceu as mãos agarrando com firmeza a bunda dela, ouviu ela gemeu ofegante, e a fez sair e depois se enterrou novamente dentro dela, ela gritou e a beijou bebendo seu gritos e lamurias de prazer. Continuou a movendo sobre si, seu membro pulsava em busca de liberação e sentia que ela estava tão próxima quanto ele.

Continuou a penetrando com mais avidez, saindo e entrando em seu calor apertado, sentindo o ápice se aproximando cada vez mais. Afastaram os lábios ofegantes e ambos gritaram quando a onda de prazer os alcançou os fazendo amolecer nos braços um do outro.

Ficaram em silencio por vários minutos, ele acariciava o longo cabelo sentindo a maciez sob seus dedos, sentia a respiração dela em seu pescoço e sorriu. Quando se sentiu recuperado levantou e a carregou para a cama. A deitou e se afastou mais ela não deixou.

- Fique comigo amor. – ele sorriu e se deitou com ela, se abraçaram.

- Sempre minha Bella.

[...]

Já era tarde quando Bella se levantou, abriu os olhos e procurou por Edward mais estava sozinha na cama, espreguiçou-se sentindo o corpo cansado, e um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto.

Havia feito amor com Edward e fora tão intenso e maravilhoso com sempre era. Ainda lembrando da tarde maravilhosa que tiveram se levantou e vestiu seu único vestido, fez uma careta quando lembrou que na pressa não trouxera roupa nenhuma. Suspirou e terminou de se vestir, lavou o rosto e penteou os cabelos.

Saiu do quarto e uma jovem estava parada ao lado da porta. Sorriu e viu a jovem corar.

- Bom dia senhorita.

- Hmmm, bom dia. Sabe aonde está Edward?

- Sim, conde Cullen pediu que avisasse que foi acertar alguns assuntos, mais voltara em breve. Quer tomar café no quarto ou prefere ir a sala.

- Poderia tomar no jardim?

- Claro senhorita. – seguiu a criada que a levou até o jardim, e sentou em uma pequena mesa enquanto esperava a criada buscar o café. Não demorou muito voltou com uma bandeja contendo sucos e chã, assim como bolo e pães e geléia.

- Obrigada...

- Kate, senhorita. Conde Cullen me solicitou para ser sua dama de companhia.

- Oh... Bem, obrigada Kate. – a jovem assentiu e saiu a deixando sozinha, comeu o café distraidamente ainda não acreditando que estava na casa de Emmett como noiva de seu cunhado, era muito para sua cabeça. Suspirou e limpou a boca quando não pode comer mais.

Olhava o jardim animada, pensando em quando Edward voltaria, se não fosse muito tarde podia ir a clareira, e fazer amor no rio. Sorriu com a possibilidade.

- Senhorita? – piscou quando viu Kate.

- Olá Kate, eu já acabei. Edward chegou?

- Não, a bem... a senhora deseja vê-la.

- Oh... a baronesa?

- Sim. Disse que é urgente.

- Está bem. Pode me guiar. – a moça assentiu e levou Bella pelos corredores, não demorou a chegar as portas duplas onde bateu de leve e abriu quando ouviu a resposta.

- Senhora.

- Sim, sim. Entre e pode sair. – Bella entrou atrás de Kate que assentiu e fez uma reverencia e saiu apressada, Bella engoliu em seco ao se ver frente a frente com Rosalie Hale.

- Bom dia baronesa.

- Isabella Marie... sempre me perguntei como você era, é muito bonita.

- Hum, obrigada.

- Não é um elogio, garota estúpida. – as bochechas de Bella coraram com o constrangimento.

- Po - Por que quis me ver?

- Quero que saia dessa casa imediatamente.

- O que...?

- Não, agora, você não é bem vinda aqui.

- Mas Edward...

- Esqueça meu irmão. Conheço o seu tipo, achou que o barão ia cair nas suas garras e se separar de mim, mais quando viu Edward pensou que valia mais apena. Afinal ele é um conde.

- Não, eu...

- Não se faça de inocente menina. Não deixarei você destruir minha família.

- Não pretendia...

- Sei muito bem o que pretendia, mais não contava comigo não é, pois saiba vadia que eu lutarei pelo bem do meu irmão, sei que ele está cego, mais não deixarei que você se aproveite dele. Edward já sofreu o suficiente, para agora ter que ter como esposa uma puta.

- Eu... eu... – Bella torcia as mãos nervosamente, e Rosalie a olhou com ódio.

- Saia imediatamente da minha casa, ou eu mandarei os criados a expulsarem. – Isabella entrou em pânico e correu porta afora. Devia esperar Edward, mais não podia.

Rosalie tinha razão, ela destruiria a vida de Edward, ela não tinha direito a uma vida de sonhos, nunca deixaria de ser uma meretriz.

[...]

Edward entrou em casa cansado, acelerar os documentos de um casamento era mais cansativo do que imaginava. Mais pelo menos agora estaria tudo em ordem e Isabella seria sua esposa em um mês.

Correu para o quarto dela, mais estranhou ao vê-lo vazio. Onde ela estaria? Saiu a procura da jovem que colocou como dama de companhia de Bella, a encontrou na cozinha conversando com a cozinheira. A jovem se levantou imediatamente ao vê-lo.

- Conde Cullen. – fez uma reverencia.

- Kate, onde está Bella.

- Oh... A... Bem, a senhorita saiu.

- Saiu? Mais já está tarde.

- Bem, ela saiu depois de falar com a senhora.

- Rosalie? – a jovem assentiu e Edward empalideceu. – Obrigada Kate. – saiu apressado.

Que Deus o ajudasse, estrangularia a irmã se ela tivesse feito mal a Bella. Entrou no quarto da irmã esbaforido e a assustou.

- Por Deus Edward, que modos são esses?

- Onde está minha noiva?

- Edward, aonde você coloca sua vadia não é da minha conta.

- Rosalie a estou avisando, o que disse a ela?

- Nada que ela não mereça ouvir.

- ROSALIE!

- A expulsei de minha casa. – ele estreitou os olhos.

- Como?

- A coloquei em seu devido lugar, a rua. – ele se aproximou e pegou o braço da irmã a olhando com ódio.

- Escute bem Rosalie, a minha vida é assunto meu. Eu me casarei com Bella você querendo ou não, e se ela não é bem vinda em sua casa, eu também não sou.

- Edward, está me machucando.

- É a intenção Rosalie.

- Por que a prefere a mim Edward, por Deus sou sua irmã.

- Exatamente, é minha irmã, não passe dos limites. Isabella será minha esposa, e se não aceitá-la, me esqueça, por que vou onde ela estiver.

- Edward... – ela chorou e ele a soltou se afastando. – Aonde vai irmão?

- Procurar minha noiva.

- Vais... vais voltar?

- Vou, mais não se preocupe, só voltarei para buscar minhas coisas, e partirei imediatamente.

- Não precisa Edward...

- Aceitara Isabella também.

- Nunca.

- Você fez sua escolha irmã.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

Ela deitou na grama fresca sentindo a calma que aquele lugar sempre trazia, suspirou sentindo a tristeza a dominar, sabia que Rosalie tinha razão, ela só acabaria com a vida de Edward, ela não merecia alguém como ele.

Esse pensamento a fez sentir mais tristeza do que nunca, sabia que não deveria ter se atrevido a sonhar, isso não era para ela. Sonhos eram para pessoas puras, com vidas descentes, seus sonhos morreram no dia em que sua mãe a deixara na casa de Carmen.

Mais o que faria agora, não podia voltar pra Carmen, não depois de Edward, como voltar a entregar seu corpo, quando ele pertencia unicamente a Edward, assim como sua alma e coração.

Talvez pudesse arrumar um trabalho de criada, ser uma pessoa descente, era melhor do que a vida que tinha. Sentiu uma lagrima deslizando pelo rosto e o coração apertar, um ávida melhor, mais ainda seria uma vida sem Edward.

Se abraçou sentindo os soluços aumentarem o que faria, o que faria sem ele. Oh Deus como viveria sem ele.

- Shii. – sentiu braços a sua volta e abriu os olhos, seu choro aumentou ao vê-lo ali, e o abraçou apertado.

- Não quero te deixar Edward.

- Então não me deixe.

- Mas – mas eu.. eu vou estragar sua vida.

- Não amor, você é a luz da minha vida.

- Edward...

- Shii, não fale nada amor, vamos voltar pra casa...

- Não Edward, eu nã sou bem vinda lá.

- Eu quis dizer nossa casa.

- Nossa?

- Sim em Londres.

- Vamos pra Londres. – ele sorriu e beijou seus lábios.

- Sim, vamos nos casar e em seguida ir pra casa.

- Edward eu não quero arruinar sua vida.

- Não fale assim Bella, antes de você eu nem tinha uma vida. Eu estava em um poço escuro Bella, preso na minha dor, você me tirou de lá, não me coloque lá de novo.

- Nunca. – ele a beijou com paixão, deixando todo seu amor passar através dos seus lábios, as bocas se movendo juntas, se amando juntas.

- Eu te amo. – ele sussurrava entre beijos.

- Sempre e sempre. – ela murmurava fracamente.

Quando se separaram ambos estavam ofegantes, mais sorriam, ele tocou sua face dando beijos castos em seu rosto, nos olhos, bochechas e nariz. As mãos passeando por seu corpo a apertando mais contra ele.

- Edward... – ela suspirou seu nome e começou a correr a mão pelo corpo dele, ele voltou a beijá-la com desespero, as mãos apertando sua cintura, enquanto as delas corriam por seu peito até chegar a sua ereção e apertá-la, ele gemeu contra seus lábios e se afastou.

- Bella?

- Faça amor comigo Edward. – ele gemeu e tirou o terno e a camisa e voltou a deitar em cima dela, ela gemeu enquanto o abraçava pelos ombros arranhando sua pele.

- Deus Bella... – ele ofegou e afastou as saias, colocou a mão em sua entrada e a penetrou com dois dedos. Ela arqueou o corpo contra ao dele gemendo alto.

Ele afastou a boca da dela, mais os lábios migraram para sua pele, ambos gemeram, ela lambeu a pele suada, sentindo ela arrepiar sob seu toque, desceu os beijos para o decote e com força afastou o vestido para baixo liberando os seios.

Os beijou com volúpia, sentindo os mamilos duros de excitação.

Ela gemeu passando as mãos pelos braços e descendo até as calças e liberando o membro ereto, ele gemeu quando ela o apertou o estimulando, sem agüentar mais ele afastou suas pernas e a penetrou em uma única investida, ele rosnou sentindo o calor dela o rodear, ao mesmo tempo em que ela arqueava o corpo o levando mais profundamente.

- Eu te amo.. – ela gritou sentindo ele todo dentro de si, ouviu ele rosnar e começar a se mover com força e rapidez, fazendo seu corpo quase levantar do chão.

- Nunca me deixe Bella.

- Edward... – ela gemeu entrelaçando as pernas em seu gradil e ambos gemeram.

- Diga Bella, diga que nunca vai me deixar. – ele rosnou indo mais fundo a fazendo gritar.

- Nunca Edward, Oh Deus... – gemeu sentindo suas paredes pulsarem.

- Sim... Eu te amo Bella...

Ela gritou, seu centro pulsava anunciando o ápice muito próximo, ele gemia indo cada vez mais rápido e forte, suas pernas tremeram e o abraçou apertado sentindo seu corpo amolecer enquanto gozava e sentia ele se derramar dentro dela.

Ele se movia fracamente ainda sentindo a força do ápice deixar seu corpo, beijava seu rosto sentindo a doçura de sua pele.

- Eu te amo Bella, nunca me deixe. – ele repetiu fracamente.

- Nunca Edward. – ela jurou com a voz fraca.

[...]

Emmett entrou no quarto de Rosalie enfurecido, ela gritou com o susto ao ouvir o barulho das portas dublas batendo contra a parede.

- Emmett!

- O que você fez?

- Eu?

- Sim, por que os criados estão arrumando as malas do seu irmão?

- Oh. – ela sentiu tristeza, mais se lembrou da humilhação que o irmão tentou infringir-lhe e o olhou seria. – Eu mandei aquela vadia que ele teimou em ser noivo embora daqui.

- O que? Por quê?

- Por quê? Ora Emmett, não se faça de ingênuo, eu e toda Veneza sabemos o que você faz na casa de Madame Denalli e com quem você faz. – ele teve a decência de corar, e ela o olhou com ódio.

- O que eu faço não é da conta de ninguém, principalmente sua.

- Como não, sou sua esposa.

- Devia ter se lembrado disso antes de se deitar com Black. – Rosalie empalideceu e olhou assustada para o marido.

- Eu... Eu... – ela torcia as mãos nervosamente, ele que lançava o olhar de ódio dessa vez.

- Não minta, eu os vi juntos aos beijos. E depois você teve a coragem de me dizer que espera um filho. Eu fiz o que qualquer homem faria, fui atrás de uma mulher que me respeitasse, já que não encontro isso em minha própria casa.

- Não Emmett, eu nunca... – ele a interrompeu antes que continuasse, andava de um lado para o outro.

- Nunca, como ousa. Mais eu devia ter suspeitado, era uma mulher fria e distante, e só havia um motivo tinha um amante.

- Não Emmett, por favor, deixe-me explicar.

- O que? Vai explicar o que? Que se deitava com meu melhor amigo. Que esse filho não é meu.

- Não Emmett, eu nunca me deitei com ele. – ele lhe lançou um olhar cético. – Juro-lhe, nunca tive outro homem além de você. – ele a olhou por alguns minutos.

- Eu não sei Rosalie.

- Por favor, Emmett. – ele sentou ao seu lado e segurou sua mão.

- Eu realmente não sei o que fazer.

- Acredite em mim. Confie em mim.

- Então confie em mim, e não ofenda mais Isabella.

- Emmett...

- Se realmente me ama, e se confia em mim me prove.

- Você me pede muito.

- Eu tenho motivos para pedir. – ela suspirou e segurou a mão dele sobre a cama.

- Eu farei isso, se isso fizer você acreditar em mim. Esse filho é seu Emmett, eu nunca me deitei com outro homem. – ela colocou a mão dele sobre sua barriga e ele sorriu tristemente.

- Eu vou acreditar Rosalie. Eu quero acreditar. – ela assentiu e levou a mão dele aos lábios.

- Obrigada Emmett. – eles ficaram alguns minutos em silencio, quando ouviram uma batida na porta.

- Entre. – mandou Emmett se levantando e uma criada entrou.

- Barão, o conde Cullen deseja lhe falar.

- Obrigada, diga que já irei. – a moça assentiu e saiu apressadamente.

- Emmett?

- Eu vou falar com ele. – ela assentiu, ele se aproximou e beijou sua testa. – Descanse querida.

Assim que Emmett saiu Rosalie deixou as lagrimas vazarem, ela não acreditava, todo esse tempo o marido estava afastado por sua culpa. Por não ter lhe contado o que o maldito Black fez.

E como seria sua vida, mesmo que Emmett acreditasse nela, ela seria capaz de perdoar o marido. Deus tantos problemas por que não confiou em seu marido e talvez agora seu casamento seria destruído completamente.

[...]

Bella olhou nervosamente para Edward. Ele andava de um lado para o outro, passava as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados.

- Edward?

- Hmmm.

- Pra onde vamos?

- Vou pedir permissão a Emmett para ficarmos está noite. Amanhã de manhã iremos para alguma pousada, e ficaremos até o casamento.

- Eu sinto...

- Não, eu não quero arrependimentos. Eu escolhi você e não importa as conseqüências.

- Mesmo que você perca sua irmã.

- Mesmo assim. Ela tem a família dela Bella, nos vamos fazer a nossa. – ela acabou sorrindo.

- Com muitos filhos? – ele riu.

- Uma dúzia.

- Deus eu viverei grávida?

- Não posso imaginar cenário mais adorável. – eles sorriram sentindo o amor que os rodeava, uma leve batida na porta os fez sair da sua bolha particular.

- Pode entrar. – Edward convidou e Emmett entrou sorrindo.

- Boa noite.

- Emmett, como vai?

- Bem cunhado. – ele lançou um olhar a Bella e sorriu. – Isabella.

- Só Bella, Emmett.

- Bella, combina mais com você.

- Obrigada.

- Emmett, se importa se ficarmos essa noite, não quero levar Bella a noite a caça de uma pousada.

- Não, não, ficará até o casamento e depois se desejar.

- Emmett..

- Edward, por favor, eu já falei com Rosalie.

- Ela está de acordo?

- Sim.

- Eu não aceitarei que ela ofenda Bella novamente.

- Ela não ira.

- Então aceitamos. O que a fez mudar de idéia. – Emmett suspirou e olhou significamente para o cunhado.

- Já estava na hora de eu mostrar quem manda nessa casa.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

- Já estava na hora de eu mostrar quem manda nessa casa. – Bella riu e Emmett suspirou. – Minha vida está essa confusão por que eu deixei, e já está na hora de eu agir como o marido de Rosalie.

- Que bom Emmett. – Edward sorriu para o cunhado e Bella também.

- Verdade Emmett, sei que você a ama, e está na hora de você trazer sua esposa de volta pra você.

- Se ela me aceitar, parece que eu estava errado o tempo todo.

- Não entendi Emmett.

- Deixe Edward, é um problema meu e de Rose. Agora me digam quando será o casamento?

- Mês que vem. – falou Edward e olhou para Bella e segurou sua mão.

- Ansiosa. – ela sorriu para Emmett.

- Muito. Eu terei uma família Emmett.

- Eu sei querida. – Edward olhou para os dois e sentiu ciúmes, sabia que podia confiar no amor de Bella, mais ainda sim era estranho ver ela tão amiga de Emmett.

Só esperava que esse sentimento não o prejudicasse mais pra frente, e se ela revisse algum dos seus amantes, como conseguiria suportar sabendo que ela já fora de outros homens, sua doce Bella. Era tão difícil de acreditar que essa menina doce teve uma vida tão pecaminosa.

Beijou a mão dela e sorriu ao vê-la olhando pra ele com amor e admiração. Eles conversaram mais um pouco, Edward comunicou que assim que o casamento acabasse ele e Bella iriam para Londres.

Quando Emmett saiu do quarto as criadas entraram para encher a banheira de água quente, assim que elas saíram Bella começou a se despir e viu que Edward não tirava os olhos dela e sorriu.

- Edward, por que temos que ficar em quartos separados?

- Por que é o correto. – ela rolou os olhos.

- E desde quando nos fazemos o correto? – ele riu e a chamou com o dedo.

- Venha aqui, Bella. – ela sorriu e já nua ficou na frente dele, ele suspirou e tocou os seios, desceu a mão pela lateral do corpo e a parou na cintura.

- Está tentando usar seu belo corpo para me distrair? – ela riu.

- Está funcionando?

- Sim, definitivamente sim. – ela riu e sentou no colo dele.

- Vamos Edward, todos sabem que nos estamos junto, quero dormir abraçada a você.

- Também quero amor.

- Então, esqueça as conveniências, afinal sua noiva é uma meretriz.

- Não diga isso.

- É a verdade Edward, eu sempre serei uma pu... – ele tampou sua boca e ela sorriu.

- Não, no momento em que eu a tirei de lá, você não é mais. Você é minha Bella.

- Eu sou, e vou ser sempre. Mais isso não muda o passado.

- Esqueça o passado, só importa o agora, o futuro que teremos juntos.

- Uma casa grande e cheia de bebês.

- Quantos você quiser meu amor.

- É o meu maior sonho Edward.

- Ter bebês? – ela riu.

- Sim, ter bebês com o homem que eu amo, e que me amasse.

- Bem, eu realizarei todos esses sonhos minha Bella.

- Eu sei que você fará.

- Bem, que tal nos fazermos uns bebês agora mesmo?

- Ela riu, você é o único vestido aqui amor. – ele sorriu e ficou de pé a levantando no colo, ela deu um gritinho e o abraçou apertado.

- Edward, irei cair.

- Nunca te deixaria cair. – ela tocou seu rosto e o beijou, ele já ia colocá-la na cama, mais ela negou.

- Depois do meu banho.

- Deus Bella, me fará esperar?

- Bem entre comigo. – ele sorriu e tirou as botas e entrou de roupa e tudo a fazendo rir.

- Edward!

- Você que convidou. – falou com ar inocente a fazendo rir alto.

Ela ficou de joelhos e começou a despi-lo, ele gemeu quando as mãos dela tocaram sua pele, o deixando arrepiado a cada toque dela, ela deu beijos na pele nua, o fazendo suspirar de prazer.

- Eu te amo Bella.

- Também te amo meu Edward. – ela jogou a roupa molhada fora da banheira, e começou a livrá-lo das calças, ele suspirou ao senti-la tocar seu membro já ereto, ela massageava sua ereção o fazendo arfar.

- Bella. – ele suspirou entre dentes e ela riu e sem terminar de despi-lo ficou sobre ele e sentou em sua ereção, ambos gemeram quando se uniram, ela o abraçou pelos ombros e encostou a testa na dele, e começou a se mover.

Ele gemeu agarrando sua bunda e a moveu mais rápido sobre ele, a água caia da banheira enquanto se moviam, ambos gemiam, o som espalhando pelo quarto.

- Bella... Deus...

- Edward... Oh...

Ele grunhiu e abaixou o rosto lambendo seu pescoço, descendo mais os lábios e brincando com os seios, a língua rodeando os mamilos e os chupando em seguida.

Seus corpos tremiam anunciando que o ápice se aproximava, começaram a se mover com mais rapidez, deixando o prazer vir com força, os deixando languidos, ela beijou o ombro dele e saiu de cima dele.

Edward terminou de tirar as roupas e saiu da banheira, ela sorriu e foi até ele, Edward a pegou no colo e foi para cama, ainda molhados deitaram e se abraçaram adormecendo em seguida.

[...]

Rosalie acordou ansiosa, sentia dores e temia que a chegada do bebê estava próxima, pediu a uma criada que chamasse seu medico e o barão. Não demorou muito Emmett estava o quarto e correu para ela.

- Como está querida.

- Estou com dores.

- Já chamaram o medico, ele vira logo. – ela assentiu e apertou a mão de Emmett.

- Me perdoe Emmett.

- Não fale Rosalie.

- Sim eu preciso, sei que muitas mulheres morrem no parto, ainda mais em gravidez como a minha.

- Por favor, Rosalie, não fale assim.

- Se eu morrer, cuide do nosso bebê, lhe juro que é seu.

- Eu sei andorinha. – ela sorriu com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Oh Emmett, eu lhe juro ele me beijou a força.

- Beijou?

- Sim, e eu fiquei com medo de que não acreditaria em mim, temi que me repudiasse, acabei fazendo isso de qualquer jeito.

- Jura Rosalie, jure que esse filho é meu?

- Eu juro amor, juro pela alma da minha mãe, eu nunca estive com outro homem.

- Então você poderia me perdoar?

- Perdoá-lo?

- Sim, eu a trai, eu fiquei com outra mulher, você poderia me perdoar andorinha.

- Oh Emmett, meu amado, eu sempre o amei, sei que nos dois temos culpa dos acontecimentos.

- Sim, mais eu devia ter te enfrentado, fui covarde e por isso a trai.

- Não falemos mais disso. Vamos recomeçar.

- Um novo começo?

- Sim, nosso bebê está chegando, e vamos ser uma família. – ele sorriu e beijou a testa dela.

- Sim andorinha, vamos ser uma família. – e desde que ela anunciara a gravidez ele fez algo que a muito não fazia, ele a beijou.

[...]

Uma batida leve o fez acordar e Edward piscou e levantou da cama, tirou o corpo de Bella de cima do seu e a cobriu gentilmente e vestiu suas calças e a camisa sem a fechar.

- O que foi? – abriu a porta um pouco irritado e viu a criada olhando para ele e sorriu fechando a camisa. – Pois não?

- Desculpe acordá-lo conde.

- Tudo bem, ouve algo?

- Sim, o medico veio ver vossa irmã.

- Rosalie está bem?

- Sim milorde, ela está em trabalho de parto.

- Agora?

- Sim.

- Obrigada, avise a Emmett que iremos em breve. – a moça assentiu e saiu rapidamente, ele lavou o rosto na travessa que ficava no quarto sobre a cômoda e vestiu as roupas da noite seguinte, teria que ir até seu quarto se vestir, foi até Bella e beijou sua bochecha.

- Acorde amor.

- Hmmm. – ela resmungou e ele riu dando beijos em se pescoço.

- Acorde dorminhoca. – ela piscou e abriu os olhos com um bocejo.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia querida.

- Aonde vias?

- Minha irmã está em trabalho de parto.

- Agora?

- Sim, preciso ir até lá.

- Está bem, me vestirei e irei em um minuto. – ele sorriu e beijou sua testa e correu para seu quarto.

Bella levantou e lavou o rosto e a boca, e começou a se vestir, arrumou os cabelos em uma transa e vestiu o mesmo vestido de antes. Precisava ir a casa de Carmen pegar suas roupas e coisas.

Saiu do quarto e Edward a esperava, ele olhou suas roupas e arqueou uma sobrancelha, ela sorriu e colocou o braço no dele;

- Não tenho roupas.

- Não?

- Bem, se o senhor lembra, me pegou no colo e me arrastou pra cá. – ele riu e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Sim, me esqueci completamente, desculpe amor.

- Tudo bem, eu irei a casa de Carmen e...

- Não, mandarei uma costureira vir fazer novos vestidos para você.

- Mas...

- Nem pense em reclamar. A partir do momento em que te tirei de lá, se tornou minha responsabilidade Bella, é minha noiva e cuidarei de você. – ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Obrigada Edward, obrigada por cuidar de mim.

- Bem, é o dever de todo noivo e futuro marido. – ela sorriu mais e beijou seu ombro.

- Obrigada assim mesmo.

Chegaram em frente ao quarto de Rosalie e Emmett andava de um lado para o outro, Edward colocou a mão no ombro do cunhado que sorriu.

- Ela não grita, está em silêncio todo o tempo.

- Talvez não tenha motivo para gritar. – falou Edward em duvida e olhou para a porta.

- Não, ela deveria gritar, a algo errado.

- Gostaria que eu fosse vê-la? – ambos olharam para Bella.

- Bella, não sei se deve... – Edward começou, mais Emmett o interrompeu.

- Você faria Bella?

- Faria Emmett.

- Obrigada. – ela beijou Edward e respirando fundo entrou no quarto.

Um medico idoso sorriu ao vê-la e mandou se aproximar.

- Bom dia doutor.

- Bom dia querida. É da família?

- Sou quase cunhada. – ele assentiu e ela viu Rosalie desmaiada, mais ao chegar perto viu que estava acordada.

- O que faz aqui? – ela gritou e gemeu baixinho.

- Rosalie, seu marido me pediu para vir ajudá-la.

- Você... – ela respirou fundo. – Não entendo...

- Não importa. – Bella foi até ela e segurou sua mão. – Ela está bem?

- Sim, ainda falta um pouco, ela está com pouca dilatação.

- Emmett está preocupado que você não grita. – Bella confessou e Rose riu.

- Em breve gritarei tanto que ele ficara assustado. – Bella sorriu.

- Sim, com certeza fará.

Ambas se olharam e sorriram, e torcendo para que pudessem se dar bem.


	15. Chapter 14

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

O barão MacCarty andava de um lado para o outro em frente ao quarto de sua esposa, a baronesa havia entrado em trabalho de parto a algumas horas, os únicos sons ouvidos alem dos passos do barão, eram os gritos da sua mulher.

Ele sabia que ela bravamente fazia força para dar a luz ao primogênito deles, mais ainda se sentia angustiado ao ouvi-la gritar.

- Emmett vai fazer um buraco no chão. – Edward falou depois de alguns minutos fazendo o barão sentar, mais voltou a ficar de pé e andando novamente.

De repente um choro alto o fez parar e olhar para a porta em expectativa, não demorou muito Bella saiu do quarto sorrindo.

- É um menino.

- Um menino! – exclamou alegremente e abraçou Edward com tapas fortes nas costas enquanto ria. – Posso vê-la?

- Claro. – ele entrou no quarto e Bella foi até Edward o abraçando.

- É tão lindo Edward.

- Não vejo a hora de termos os nossos. – ela sorriu e beijou lhe os lábios.

[...]

O barão olhou a esposa com um sorriso nos lábios, ela olhava com amor o pequeno bebê em seus braços, beijava a cabeçinha careca com todo amor que tinha em seu coração, e que só aumentava nos noves meses que o carregou no ventre.

- Como vamos chamá-lo? – a voz emocionada do barão a fez despertar e sorriu.

- Emmett.

- Não, vamos da um nome mais bonito.

- O seu nome é lindo querido, agora venha aqui. – ele foi rapidamente para o lado dela e tocou a face rosada do bebê com a ponta dos dedos.

- Ele se parece com você. – sussurrou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não parece com ninguém ainda. Mas acredito que tenha os seus olhos. – ele sorriu e beijou a testa dela.

- Obrigada Rosalie, obrigada. – ela sorriu e voltou a contemplar o pequeno que ressonava em seus braços e sentiu vontade de chorar, mais chorar de alegria, pois agora tinha seu marido de volta.

**Algumas semanas depois**

Bella olhava os vestidos que Madame Coppe havia trazido para ela, eram todos lindos, mais não sabia por qual se decidir.

- O amarelo é muito bonito Bella. – ela fez uma careta para Rosalie.

- Mas é muito brilhante.

- Que tal o azul, senhorita. – opinou a costureira e Bella sorriu para o modelo simples e elegante.

- O que acha Rose?

- Combina com sua pele. – Bella assentiu observando melhor o vestido, o colocando de frente para o corpo, era realmente muito bonito, e realmente combinava com sua pele pálida.

O pequeno Thomas resmungou no colo de Rose que sorriu e beijou a testa do pequeno e afastou o decote do vestido dando leite do peito, Bella sorriu ao ver a cena, muitas mulheres da sociedade contratariam uma ama de leite, Rosalie não aceitara tão opção de jeito nenhum.

Desde o parto as duas começaram a ficar próximas, Bella ficou ao lado de Rosalie o tempo todo a incentivando a fazer força, a trazer o pequeno Thomas ao mundo.

- Com certeza o azul, Bella.

- Sim, vou ficar com ele. – Bella olhou mais uma vez o vestido e sorriu. A costureira começou a confirmar as medidas de Bella e franziu o cenho.

- A senhorita engordou um pouquinho. – Bella franziu o cenho, na verdade quase não comia ultimamente, e não mantinha muito tempo o alimento no estomago.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, sim, é pouca coisa, mais teve um aumento. – a costureira a olhou com simpatia e Bella ficou confusa.

- Bem, se é assim aumente um pouco a cintura do vestido.

- Claro senhorita, o entregarei antes do final da semana.

- Obrigada madame Coppe.

Assim que a mulher se foi Bella foi pegar o pequeno para Rosalie ir se arrumar para o jantar. Edward havia ido ver as coisas para o casamento que seria em apenas alguns dias e ela aproveitou para escolher o vestido do casamento.

Quando o noivo chegou estava dando beijos nos cabelos dourados do bebê que ressonava em seu colo.

- Essa é a cena mais linda que já vi. – Bella levantou os olhos e sorriu ao ver Edward na porta a olhando com amor.

- Sim, ele não é perfeito. – Edward riu.

- Sim, e com certeza os que me dará serão tão perfeitos quanto ele.

- Espero que sim.

- Serão, e você ficará babando neles como faz com Thomas. – ela sorriu e cheirou a cabeçinha do bebê.

- Sim, e nosso primeiro menino chamará Edward.

- Não teremos uma menina e chamaremos Charllote.

- É lindo Edward. – ele sorriu passando a ponta dos dedos pelos cabelos dourados ralinhos do sobrinho.

- Edward. – Rosalie entrou na sala alegremente e beijou o irmão.

- Como está querida?

- Muito bem, obrigada Bella.

- Sempre que precisar. – Bella entregou o bebê à mãe que o aninhou contra o peito sorrindo.

Todos foram para sala de jantar, se juntar ao barão que já esperava por eles, Rosalie entregou o bebê a baba e sentou a cadeira a direita do marido, que beijou suas mãos.

- Querida. – ela sorriu alegremente, desde o nascimento de Thomas, seu casamento ia bem, Emmett era carinhoso e gentil, e estavam voltando a ser o que eram antes de sua gravidez.

- Então já está tudo pronto? – a voz de Bella soou animada, fazendo todos se virarem para ela, Edward sorriu segurando a mão da noiva.

- Sim, nos casaremos em dois dias.

- Posso convidar Carmen? – ela mordeu o lábio e olhou envergonhada para Rose que sorriu fracamente.

- Convide quem quiser Bella, é seu casamento.

- Obrigada Rosalie. – ela assentiu e olhou para Emmett que sorria orgulhoso da esposa.

Ambos sabiam que haviam cometidos erros, e agora era a hora de passarem por cima de tudo e recomeçar.

Assim que o jantar terminou, os homens seguiram para a biblioteca para fumar, enquanto Bella e Rosalie bebiam chã na sala. Rosalie se aproximou de Bella e pegou as mãos dela entre as suas.

- Posso lhe pedir um favor?

- Claro Rosalie.

- É um pouco constrangedor, mas temo que se não tomar uma atitude perderei meu marido novamente.

- Do que fala, Emmett lhe ama.

- Sim, não duvido de seu amor, mas sei que não o agrado na cama. – as bochechas da baronesa ficaram rosa brilhante e Bella sorriu.

- Oh, bem como são suas intimidades?

- Bem, eu faço o que minha mãe me ensinou.

- Que seria?

- Eu... Bem, hum, me deito e fico imóvel de olhos fechados até ele acabar. – a boca de Bella se escancarou. – Não é o certo? – ela notou a aflição nos olhos de Rosalie e suspirou.

- É para algumas, mas se quer dar prazer ao seu marido e sentir prazer, é totalmente errado.

- Oh, então como é o certo? – Bella mordeu o lábio, como explicar a uma baronesa como satisfazer um homem? Bella sorriu fraquinho e apertou as mãos da mulher a sua frente.

- Bem, se você prometer não se escandalizar muito.

- Oh, por quê?

- Bem, o que sua mãe ensinou está totalmente errado, se você realmente quer fazer seu marido sentir prazer, e sentir prazer também, deve ser mente aberta.

- Eu serei. – Bella sorriu diante do entusiasmo da futura cunhada.

- Então eu lhe ensinarei com prazer.

Bella respirou fundo e começou a explicar a futura cunhada como satisfazer o marido, e pelo rubor mais ávido interesse da baronesa, tinha certeza que Emmett estaria feliz pela manhã.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Isabella entrou na casa em que morara toda sua vida, sorriu vendo as paredes e móveis tão conhecidos, um sorriso triste dançou em seus lábios. Como se podia amar e odiar um lugar ao mesmo tempo?

Bem ela o fazia.

Amava a casa, amava as pessoas que viviam ali, mas ao mesmo tempo odiava, a vida que teve que teve na casa, seguir mesmo sem vontade a profissão de uma meretriz, mas era o único modo de sobreviver. Mas foi a única casa que conheceu, e mesmo dois sentimentos conflitantes rondando sua alma ao entrar ali, ainda sim foi sua casa.

- Bella. – o grito entusiasmado de madame Denalli fez Bella sorrir e correr a abraçar a velha mulher que mesmo apesar da idade, ainda era tão bonita como na sua juventude.

- Carmen. – falou com carinho a apertando mais em seus braços. Carmen se afastou minimamente para ver o rosto da jovem sorrindo.

- Está linda Isabella.

- Você também madame. – a mulher riu alegremente e abraçando a jovem pelos ombros a levou pra dentro da casa em direção a sala.

- Não mandamos suas roupas, não sabíamos se estava na casa do barão.

- EU estou lá sim, mas não se preocupe, de meus vestidos para as meninas, Edward me comprou novos.

- O jovem conde realmente ficou de quatro por você. – Bella sorriu.

- E eu por ele Carmen.

- Isso é bom, poucas meninas saem dessa vida por amor. A maioria sai por conveniência, fico feliz por você Isabella.

- Obrigada Carmen, mas eu vim pra lhe fazer um convite.

- Convite? Para que?

- Meu casamento.

- Oh. Irão se casar?

- Sim, ele realmente me ama Carmen, e em seguida partiremos para Londres, onde fica a casa de Edward, mas moraremos em uma de suas propriedades do campo.

- Isso é fabuloso Isabella, mas não sei se é uma boa idéia eu ir a seu casamento.

- Oh, mas eu insisto. Edward também, apesar de tudo você sempre foi como uma mãe Carmen, não seria o mesmo sem sua presença. – ela viu a velha mulher fungar pigarreando em seguida.

- Bem já que insiste.

- Eu insisto sim. – ambas sorriram voltando a se abraçar.

- Hmmm, você ira convidar Tânia?

- Acho melhor não, eu descobri pouco antes de partir que ela nunca foi uma amiga de verdade.

- Eu sinto querida, eu sei que você considerava Tânia como uma irmã.

- Sim, eu a via assim, me sinto mal por ela... Bem, o que importa e como ela está?

- Ela está bem, virou protegida do jovem Newton.

- Oh.

- É Jessica não ficou muito feliz.

- Imagino.

- Então quando será o casamento?

- EM dois dias.

- Já. – Bella riu enquanto Carmen a levava para a cozinha, sabia que Bella gostaria de ver a cozinheira.

- Sim, Edward está ansioso, confesso que eu também, quero formar uma família com ele.

- Isso é ótimo Isabella... – Carmen parou a frase no meio ao ver a sobrinha as olhando, a jovem acabara de sair da cozinha e estreitou os olhos ao ver Isabella.

- Olá Tânia.

- Olá.

- Querida, Bella veio me convidar para seu casamento.

- Oh, veio jogar na minha cara que ela roubou meu conde?

- Ele nunca foi seu Tânia.

- Eu nem tive a chance, não quando Isabella Marie jogava seu charme para todos os homens, quem de nos tem uma chance.

- Bem, agora você terá todos para você.

- Sim, ainda bem que você vai Isabella, pois saiba que todas estão muito felizes que você sumira daqui. – Bella engoliu em seco e olhou para Carmen que olhava com censura para a sobrinha.

- Chega Tânia.

- Mas Carmen...

- Eu não me importo Carmen, e sabe por que Tânia, por que ao contrario de você eu serei feliz, eu terei um marido e uma família, e terei amor, coisa que você nunca sentiu, e duvido que um dia sinta.

- Sua vadia...

- Eu disse chega. Isabella foi uma de nos, e agora ela conseguiu uma vida melhor, é o que todas nos devíamos almejar, mas vejo que você tem a alma de uma puta.

- Carmen...

- Vá para seu quarto, Newton vem lhe ver hoje. – Bella viu Tânia a olhar com ódio uma ultima vez e subir para seu quarto, assim que ela sumiu olhou para Carmen.

- Eu sinto...

- Não Bella, não de atenção a Tânia, infelizmente a minha sobrinha é uma moça muito invejosa, mas ela está errada, todas sentiremos sua falta e estamos felizes por você, sabe é o sonho da maioria encontrar o príncipe encantado e sair daqui.

- Sim, e eu achei o meu Carmen. – Carmen sorriu abraçando Bella.

- E eu não vejo pessoa mais merecedora que você. De todas você era a que mais merecia um príncipe.

Bella secou os olhos, nem havia percebido que chorava e riu entre lagrimas, as duas continuaram conversando, e combinaram de se encontrar no casamento de Bella.

Quando Bella saiu da casa de Madame Denalli um pequeno sorriso passou por seus lábios, ela enfim estava deixando aquela vida para trás, Edward iria cuidar dela, e teriam um vida feliz e repleta, tocou o ventre e sorriu.

Já fazia algum tempo desde seu ultimo ciclo, e pelos seus enjôos talvez estivesse grávida, seu sorriso foi maior ao perceber que uma nova pagina de sua vida estava começando.

E a escreveria com amor e carinho, somente felicidade estava em seu futuro e isso era como um sonho, como os muitos em que ela tinha sempre que fugia para sua clareira, onde deitava na grama e sonhava com seu príncipe.

Não, sonhava com Edward, pois sabia que um dia ele chegaria, o homem que a tiraria da sua vida triste e sem amor. Que acabaria com as noites tristes e os dias vazios, o homem que era destinado a ela. Ela sabia desde que vira Edward que ele era o seu príncipe.

Deu uma ultima olhada na sua antiga casa, ou melhor na sua antiga vida, na vida que nunca mais seria sua. Acenou em despedida e caminhou para longe da casa aonde foi abandonada quando ainda era uma menina, pela mãe que nunca a amou de verdade.

Pressionou levemente sua barriga e sorriu, ela seria uma mãe muito melhor, ela daria uma vida boa ao seu bebê, ainda mais com um pai como Edward, eles seriam uma família muito feliz.

[...]

Bella entrou na casa do barão MacCarty e antes que pudesse entender algo foi levantada no alto e abraçada, deu um grito alegre e quando estava em seus pés sorriu ao ver a cara de alegria de Emmett.

- Olá para você também.

- Obrigada. – ela franziu o cenho e ele riu.

- Bem, foi um prazer ajudar. Mas o que eu fiz? – ele riu e piscou para ela.

- Vou lhe dar uma dica, eu tive uma noite muito agradável. – Bella riu alto sentindo o rosto arder, não esperava que Rosalie aprendesse tão rápido, mas devia admitir a baronesa tinha um fogo dentro dela, só precisava de um pouco de querosene para acendê-lo.

Ela e Emmett entraram na casa em direção a sala aonde Edward e Rosalie conversavam, assim que os viram sorriram. Bella foi até Edward o abraçando, ele beijou seus cabelos e sussurrou seu amor em seu ouvido a fazendo suspirar levemente.

Quando se separaram Bella olhou para Rosalie e Emmett que cochichavam e riu ao ver o rubor no rosto de Rosalie, ela ria e parecia outra mulher, muito mais feliz, ela já estava feliz com a chegada do pequeno Thomas, mas agora ela estava radiante.

Segurando a mão de Edward ela o puxou para o quarto deixando o casal a sós, sorriu enquanto ele a seguia a abraçando e rindo.

- Aonde vamos.

- Deixar sua irmã e o marido ficarem um pouco sozinhos. – Edward riu.

- Você percebeu como eles estão... – ele procurava a palavra e Bella riu.

- Apaixonados?

- Sim, exatamente.

- Eu percebi, e devo confessar que foi com minha ajuda. – ele sorriu e a abraçou beijando levemente.

- Sabia que desde que te conheci você somente trouxe alegrias para a minha vida.

- Acho que você está delirando querido. – ela parou de andar e colocou a mão na testa dele o fazendo rir.

- Eu falo serio, você ajudou minha irmã a redescobrir o amor, a tirou da amargura, você me mostrou que eu posso amar novamente. – ele colocou a mão em sua bochecha, ela deitou a cabeça na palma e sorriu.

- Você também Edward, desde que nos conhecemos você se tornou a luz da minha vida. – ele encostou a testa na dela sorrindo amplamente.

- Você é minha vida Bella, sem você eu não vivo mais. – ela sorriu e o beijou levemente.

- Edward, podemos ir a clareira uma ultima vez.

- Ficarmos livres? – ela riu e segurou na mão dele entrelaçando os dedos nos dele.

- Sim, só nos dois. – ele assentiu e saíram rindo em direção ao seu local especial.

[...]

Bella entrou na água completamente nua, moveu os braços nadando mais para o meio, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, enquanto sentia a água fria tocando cada parte da sua pele.

Seu sorriso aumentou ao sentir o corpo másculo pressionado contra suas costas, os braços em volta de sua cintura e a boca em seu pescoço.

- Em Londres, na nossa casa de campo tem um lago, você ira adorar. – ela riu levemente.

- Nossa casa. – sussurrou com alegria e sentiu beijos em seu pescoço.

- Sim minha Bella, nossa agora seremos uma família. – ela fechou os olhos aproveitando as caricias dele, os beijos cheio de amor e desejo que ele espalhava por seu pescoço e ombros.

Ela se virou ficando de frente para ele, sua boca tomou a dela com urgência, Bella agarrou seus cabelos, enquanto a língua dele se enroscava com na dela, gemeram contra os lábios um dos outros, os corpos se esfregando em busca do prazer. Ela sentia a dura ereção dele pulsando contra seu sexo, sem agüentar mais, cruzou as pernas no quadril dele e o membro de Edward deslizou com facilidade pra dentro dela.

Ambos gemendo e se abraçando tentando ficar mais unidos do que já estavam, Ele saiu lentamente de dentro dela pra voltar em seguida com força, Bella afastou os lábios respirando com dificuldade, ele riu roucamente e repetiu o movimento a fazendo arfar.

Suas mãos grandes agarraram a bunda dela e a moviam sobre seu pau, ele grunhiu sentindo a boceta dela espremer seu membro, pulsando, latejando esmagando sua ereção.

Ela gemia e arfava sentindo cada pedaço dele dentro dela, quente, molhado, se movendo entre lentamente e forte, seu corpo inteiro pulsava e queimava, ela não sabia se respirava ou gemia.

Ambos gritavam entre gemidos e beijos, respirando com dificuldade, sentindo que o prazer se aproximava, finalmente desistiram de brincar e começaram a se mover com força com rapidez.

O membro de Edward entrava rápido e forte nela, fazendo seu corpo inteiro gritar de prazer, ela rebola em seu pau, sentindo ele pulsar, sua entrada piscava, mordendo o membro de Edward, ele grunhiu alto e derramou seu prazer dentro dela, ao senti-lo ela veio também, desabando seu corpo exausto sobre o dele, sentiu beijos em seu pescoço e sorriu sentindo seu corpo languido de prazer e amor.

- Te amo minha adorável Bella. – ela suspirou e levantou o rosto o encarando.

- Também te amo meu conde. – ele sorriu abertamente e ficaram flutuando na água fria, sentindo ela lavar seus corpos suados do ato de prazer e amor que tinham feito a pouco.

- Edward. – ela o chamou de repente e viu ele a olhar sorrindo.

- O que foi amor?

- Eu... – ela sorriu e o soltou saindo da água e indo para a grama, jogou sua camisa por cima e sentou no chão, os joelhos pra cima pressionados contra seu peito e a cabeça sobre os joelhos, ele a seguiu e vestiu a calça sentando atrás dela e a abraçando.

- Algo a incomoda Bella?

- Não, eu só queria te contar uma coisa, e achei que aqui aonde nos beijamos, fizemos amor pela primeira vez seria perfeito. – ele a apertou mais de encontro ao seu beijo e beijou os cabelos úmidos.

- Vamos diga amor. – ela virou a cabeça e sorriu, esticou as pernas em seguida e agarrou as mãos dele e colocou sobre sua barriga, seus olhos focaram nos dele.

- Acredito que Charllote seria o nome perfeito para nosso primeiro bebê. – ele piscou confuso, mas assim que notou o sorriso radiante dela, e como ela fazia ele tocar com delicadeza seu ventre entendeu o que ela disse, um sorriso de pura alegria espalhou por seu rosto.

- Charllote seria realmente perfeito. – ambos se olharam com amor e carinho. Os lábios pairando muito próximo e dividiram um beijo cheio de amor e promessas de um lindo futuro.

- Eu te amo Edward.

- Para sempre Bella.

- Eu vos declaro senhor e senhora Masen, duque e duquesa Cullen.

- Para todo o sempre. – ambos repetiram olhando para o padre que abençoava a união deles. Trocaram um beijo casto e fizeram suas juras de amor.

Jurando se amarem e respeitarem para o resto de suas vidas, vida essa que prometia ser perfeita, afinal ambos apesar dos pesares encontraram amor e felicidade aonde menos se esperava.

Meretrizes não podiam sonhar com príncipes, mas ela sonhou e por um milagre seu príncipe chegou a arrebatando de sua triste vida e mostrando que sonhos se tornam realidades.

Lordes não se apaixonavam por meretrizes, mas ele foi contra todos os preconceitos e aceitou que o amor não veio de onde se esperava, mas sim da mulher que foi predestinada a ele, a mulher que seria a única a quem ele amaria para sempre.

Quando a cerimônia acabou ambos se olharam sorrindo, tendo certeza de que depois de tudo a vida dera uma segunda chance a ambos, a chance de serem felizes, e fariam tudo para desfrutar dessa chance.


	17. Epilogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Edward sorriu vendo sua adorável esposa correndo pelo jardim, ela ria enquanto seguia a pequena de cabelos cor bronze encaracolados a risada doce de ambas o fez sorrir mais ainda.

Fazia cinco anos que sua vida era perfeita, assim que se casaram mudaram para Londres e ele levou sua nova família para a casa de campo, Bella ficou encantada com o lugar, era cheio de paz e natureza, o lugar que mais combinava com sua esposa.

O passado ficara para trás, a vida nova estava apenas começando, e eles aproveitavam cada minuto dela.

Depois de alguns meses ela dera a luz a pequena Charllote, a menininha adorável de olhos de um profundo chocolate como os da mãe e cabelos cor de bronze como os do pai. Uma combinação perfeita de ambos, linda, doce e pura.

E desde então a vida era apenas alegria, todos os dias ele agradecia a Deus por ter lhe dado uma família tão bonita, uma esposa a quem amava mais que a própria vida, e uma filha que era seu mundo.

- Papai, papai... – a voz doce o fez abandonar os pensamentos e abrir os braços para recebê-la, ela o abraçou apertado rindo quando ele soprou seu pescoço fazendo barulho.

- Faz cócegas... – ela riu divertida.

- O que minhas meninas estão fazendo? – perguntou alegre a colocando no chão e viu a pequena rir e correr para a mãe que já se aproximava dele.

- Ola amor.

- Minha Bella. – ele suspirou beijando seus lábios. A pequena os olhava divertida e ambos riram.

- Papai, mamãe e eu temos uma surpresa.

- Oh, e qual seria?

- Mais tarde. – falou Bella enigmaticamente e Edward franziu as sobrancelhas.

- O que as meninas estão me escondendo?

- Nada. – ambas falaram ao mesmo tempo e riram. Ele estreitou os olhos e deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Ah então eu vou ter que tirar a força, com COSQUINHAS! – gritou e ambas saíram correndo e rindo, ele alcançou Bella e a derrubou subindo sobre ela, ela riu alto quando ele começou a fazer cócegas nela, seu rosto ficando vermelho, ele sentiu algo saltar sobre suas costas e pegou a pequena Charllote.

- Ah sua vez pequenininha. – ela riu enquanto ganhava cosquinhas do pai.

- Eu conto, eu conto... – falava entre risadas, ele sorriu enquanto abaixou e soprou a barriga da filha e ela gargalhou alto. – EU VOU TER UM IRMÃOZINHO... – gritou entre risadas e ele parou instantaneamente.

- O que? – olhou para Bella que sorria.

- Você estragou a surpresa querida.

- Ele me torturou mamãe. – ela falou divertida e Edward olhava com adoração sua família.

- Vamos ter um bebê.

- SIM. – gritou Charllote, alegre e correndo pelo jardim, Edward puxou Bella para seu colo e encostou a testa na dela.

- Obrigada. – ela riu e segurou seu rosto beijando seus lábios.

- Eu que agradeço meu conde, todos os dias, por me dar o que sempre sonhei. Amor e um família.

- Você também Bella, me deu o que sempre sonhei, amor e uma família grande e feliz.

- Sim meu amor, nossa família será imensa. – ele riu e beijou seus lábios em seguida acariciou a barriga dela.

- Dessa vez teremos um menino. – ela riu e colocou a mão sobre a dele.

- E como vamos chamá-lo?

- Eu escolhi o nome de Charllote, você escolhe dessa vez.

- Eu só consigo pensar em um nome, o nome mais lindo do mundo.

- Qual?

- Edward. – ele rolou os olhos e beijou seus lábios.

- Será Edward então. – ambos sorriram e se beijaram, os lábios unidos, as línguas provando o sabor um do outro, de repente um corpo caiu sobre eles e riram quando viram a pequena Charllote corada e descabelada sobre eles.

- Eu também quero participar.

- Do que querida?

- Do abraço. – eles riram e abraçaram-na apertado, beijando seus cabelos, os olhos de Edward e Bella se encontraram e sorriram.

A vida era perfeita, Edward sabia que não seria fácil amar uma meretriz, mas contra todos os preconceitos ele a amou e ele o faria enquanto vivesse.

**Fim**


End file.
